The Depth of Love
by Mina Valentine
Summary: What happens when the notorious hybrid starts to fall in love with his doppelganger? Will Elena or Klaus ever admit their feelings for each other? They say that 'hating someone' is the beginning of an epic love story.../The ships in this fanfic include: Klaus and Elena, Elena and Elijah, Damon and Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline, Jeremy and Rebekah.
1. Chapter 1

_The Depth Of Love_

This fanfic starts off from the beginning of season three and it's a love story about Klaus and Elena. Other pairings in this story that will be developed are:

-Rebekah/Jeremy/Anna love triangle

-Damon/Bonnie/Kol love triangle

-Stefan & Caroline

-Elijah/Elena/Klaus love triangle

**People who are still alive in this story:** Jenna and Anna

**Inspired by**: my wonderful friend and sis _**Amber **_A.K.A**AmberHale **(her fanfiction ID)

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Words: **3,628

**Spoilers: **She departed the bathroom just as she hit send, and that's when someone grabbed her arm from behind.

"Hey, what are you—"

**Music in this chapter:** (all music can be found on Y-T-U-B-E as well as our official Depth of Love t-u-m-b-l-r page. Please refer to my profile for link)

Every time We Touch- Steve Angelo & Sebastian Ingrosso/David Guetta

Jhen- Aiko - Mirrors (J-ZUS MILLION Edit) **(When Klaus & Elena are dancing)**

Mike Snow - Silvia (Hook N Sling Goodwill Remix)

**Chapter 1**

**Close Encounters **

_September 14__th__, 2012 7:33pm_

_Dear Diary, _

_Where do I even begin? This summer went by so fast. It's already mid-September; my senior year of high school and so much has happened in such a short time. Stefan and I broke up. Things just weren't the same between us. Ever since Caroline's turning, she and Stefan started spending more time with one another. I felt him withdraw a little more from me and I eventually believed that he had fallen in love with her, but he denied it every time I confronted him. I love Caroline, I know she would never interfere with my boyfriend and I and she didn't, but when you spend that much time training a newly turned vampire…some sort of bond is bound to happen. Maybe he always had feelings for her, but never realized it. Anyway, things didn't get any better when he returned to town as the Ripper. Klaus had taken him away for the summer on a killing rampage and we all tried very hard to bring the old Stefan back. Even though we succeeded, he and I were too damaged to survive as a couple. It really sucked admitting that our relationship was over. We both still care about each other though. _

_I think Stef and Care are dating now. It's possible that they're afraid to go public with their relationship status because of me. To be honest, I've gotten over him. He's strictly in friend zone. I can't say the same about Damon though. I do feel something for him, but I think I'm worried to act on them. He's just so impulsive and destructive at times. Getting serious with him would be a recipe for disaster. Damon is just…Damon. I've seen him parade around town with some women every now and then, but I'm sure they were more of a quick lay and vampire meal than anything remotely close to girlfriend status. Well, that's pretty much the latest 411 on my non-existent love life at the moment. _

_The Originals are still in town; Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and of course the homicidal hybrid, Klaus. He still plans to use me as a 24 hour blood bank to create more hybrids and ever since he bit me during the moonstone ritual…the nightmares haven't stopped. Almost every night I dream about standing in that clearing in the woods, fire blazing around me and feeling Klaus's warm breath against my neck. He sinks his fangs into skin and drinks from me, draining me dry and then my body goes limp in his arms. But that's not even the disturbing part. Something happened that night between us. Something I never told anyone. The unsettling fact is that, while he was drinking from me, I felt this surge of euphoria. Like I had become one with his body and I was breathing through his lungs. It was arousing me, even though I knew he was giving me my death sentence; killing me softly. _

_I hate him. I hate that hybrid bastard and I hate that I keep dreaming of that horrifying night. All it does is refresh the memory for me, when all I want is to forget. Jenna almost died that night as well. If Bonnie had died, she never would've been able to save her. I was supposed to die. I couldn't understand how Klaus was still able to transition into a hybrid while I still lived. The moonstone curse had been broken, and the doppelganger still lived. __**I LIVED.**__ I guess he figured out a way to bend the laws of magic. But I was almost dead. Stefan and Damon took me to the hospital right after and I was given a blood transfusion. _

_I survived. Jenna survived. We all lived through that nightmare-ish ordeal. Though, we certainly didn't have anything to celebrate. Klaus had finally woken his werewolf gene and he's a hybrid now with a growing army. But something strange happened ever since that night he bit me. He hasn't abducted me and taken me away from my life like he always threatened he would, which I find weird. I guess I should be grateful that he's backed off a bit, but I just don't trust him. Maybe he's got bigger plans brewing. It feels like the calm before the storm and I'm worried that Klaus's reservation on wreaking havoc into my life is just a sign that there is danger ahead. _

_The only Original who seems to be capable of any decency and humanity is Elijah. He and I have developed a sort of reputable friendship. I like that he respects me and isn't crazy like the rest of the Mikaelson's. _

_Bonnie, Caroline and I are going to the Mystic Grill later tonight. A new owner took over the management, renovated the place and turned it into a restaurant/club lounge. They did this really cool thing with the sign. 'The Mystic Grill' changes into a glowing red 'Mystic Lounge' every Friday- Saturday night. There's always a DJ spinning amazing house/dance tracks. I think it's great for tourist revenue in this small town. The girls and I usually go there on the weekends just to let our hair down and have a good time. Stefan, Damon and the rest of the gang are often there as well. It's become our new favorite hangout. Technically we're all underage to drink, but Caroline's taken care of that problem numerous times. Vampire compulsion has its perks. _

_I remember she couldn't make it one night, so it was just Bonnie and me, which kind of sucked because we didn't have our vampire bestie to compel the bartender. But Damon was there and he and he made sure our glasses were full all night, especially mine. I think he just wanted to get me so damn drunk so that he could take me home and be alone with me. Well, I got drunk alright. Totally shit faced, but it wasn't Damon I went home with that night. I ended up crashing at Bonnie's place. That's what girlfriends are for right? To be there for you; even when you're drunk and totally impaired. _

_Sometimes I feel like I could go on and on writing in this diary for hours, but I need to shower and get dressed for tonight. I'm going to need a new diary soon. I've almost filled out all the pages in this one. _

Elena shut her lime green leather bound journal and sighed. There were so many memories from her past that were still haunting her, but she knew she had to push it all away and keep moving forward. So, she stood up from her seated window cushion and repeated a Friday night mantra in her head.

_I'm just going to go out tonight and have fun. _

~oOo~

It was almost 10pm when Bonnie, Caroline and Elena walked into the Mystic Lounge. They were all dolled up and ready to enjoy the evening with some drinking and dancing. Elena was wearing a white spaghetti strap mini dress, while Caroline wore the same design in black and Bonnie's dress was strapless in olive green. The girls had gone shoe shopping last weekend and their heels looked killer with their dresses. The place was pretty crowded, but Elena knew it would get busier later in the evening. There were little white candles decorated on all the brown lounge tables, adding a more romantic glow to the atmosphere.

The busy bar was the main attraction because of the stunning waterfall that poured behind it. Whoever redecorated the space was an amazing interior designer.

The three of them walked over to the seating section of the lounge. It was filled with modern furniture and sparkling white curtains that were draped around the booth section. They ordered some cocktails and started chatting away.

"Is Jeremy working a shift tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"No, he's off," Elena replied.

"I'm surprised Damon's not here. He's usually a regular," Caroline took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, but look who's sitting by the bar tonight."

Elena looked at Bonnie and tuned her line of sight. "_Ugh," _she groaned. "There are so many bars in town. Why is he here?"

"I don't know. He better not cause any trouble here tonight. I don't trust Klaus for a second."

"Well, you can definitely trust in his ability to dress himself," Caroline giggled.

"Oh my god Care! Please don't tell me you have the _hots _for the hybrid," Bonnie was almost afraid to know the answer.

"No! I'm just saying that," she paused for a moment. "I like his style."

The Bennett witch rolled her eyes.

Caroline was right. Klaus looked really good that night. He was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans, black leather high top boots, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Is that Kol sitting next to him?" Bonnie asked.

Elena tried to stare long enough without drawing attention to herself, but that sort of failed. "Yeah, it is."

"They better not ruin our night," Caroline complained.

"Whoa, I think he's looking at you."

"Who, Kol?" Elena's nervous laughter filled the air.

"No. Klaus," Bonnie corrected her.

The hybrid was staring at his doppelganger as if she were vulnerable prey, cornered and helpless. All he had to do was stalk and attack.

"_Just ignore him,"_ Caroline rolled her eyes. It wasn't long before her favorite song began to play, and that's when she stood up, feeling a rush of energy. "I want to dance!" She grabbed Elena's arm.

"_Oh no…_ I'm going to skip this one out."

"Come on Elena! Have some fun!"

"I promise I'll dance the next one."

Her friend let out a reluctant sigh and then looked at Bonnie.

"Wait, you want me to dance this with you?"

"We always dance to almost everything Bon!"

"I'm so going to fall over in these heels."

"No you won't, come!" Caroline pulled her friend up on her feet and then looked at Elena. "You know where to find us. Don't get jealous when you see that we've picked up some mega hot college boys without you!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Elena laughed and shook her head. "Have fun!"

She pulled out her iPhone once her friends disappeared and checked if anyone had texted her. Her SMS inbox was full with a few messages from Damon, asking how she was and what she was up to. Elena decided to text him and soon they were messaging each other back and forth for the next ten minutes. What started out as pleasant conversation, turned sour because he had begun to upset her. Damon was being too pushy and was pressuring Elena to go out with him. He just couldn't understand that she needed some time to herself. Her relationship with Stefan had really taken a lot out of her mentally and emotionally. Jumping into a relationship with Damon was the last thing on her mind. Regardless of the attraction, Elena knew she had to think rationally. She was about to send him an angry text when a stranger suddenly stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry but, I seriously can't stop staring at you. You're gorgeous. You absolutely take my breath away," he smiled very charmingly at her. "Dance with me?"

Elena was completely flattered and was all smiles. He was definitely cute; tall, dark and handsome. She had never seen him there before, but dancing with him seemed like the perfect distraction she needed to get her mind off Damon.

"Lead the way," Elena stood up and slipped her hand into his as he led her to the crowded dance floor.

They found a clearing underneath a spot light and started to sway with the music real slow. The handsome stranger was confident enough to wrap his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against his chest. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she danced in his arms.

The song wasn't even halfway through, when Elena felt a sudden loss of contact. He had dropped his arms from around her waist and just as she was about to turn around, a new pair of arms enveloped her. The exposed flesh at the back of her dress flared up in heat because the body temperature of this man was unusually high.

"_Ah, that's more like it luv."_

_No, it can't be. _Elena felt her heart drop.

"I'm glad he was able to deliver my message to you," Klaus whispered in her ear.

She shivered and felt her face flush in heat. "What message?" She asked, while her heart pounded in her chest.

He grinned in the darkness and then cleared his throat; "_I'm sorry, but I seriously can't stop staring at you. You're gorgeous. You absolutely take my breath away," _he paused, adding dramatic emphasis. "_Dance with me?"_

Elena couldn't believe her ears. "It's pathetic how you had to compel an innocent guy to ask me to dance for you."

"He was drooling over you all evening, but didn't have the balls to approach you."

"Sounds like someone I know," Elena slammed his ego down hard with an indirect insult.

"I thought I'd help him out," Klaus ignored her, completely unaffected.

"You weren't helping him out. You never do anything for anyone unless there's some sort of personal gain for you."

"On the contrary sweetheart, there's personal gain for _you_ in this particular situation," the Hybrid's lips curved up into a wicked grin.

"Oh really?" Elena asked, with venom in her voice.

"_You get to dance with me."_

_What a cocky bastard._ She thought to herself.

"Let's be honest Elena. If I had asked you, you would've said no. And I don't do well with rejection."

"You're right. I would've told you to go to hell." Her stomach tightened as Klaus pulled her in closer to his body. She spoke at a normal volume because she knew the hybrid would be able to hear her.

"Then you should be glad I did what I did," he brushed his lips against her earlobe, so she could hear him over the loud music. "Otherwise I would've slaughtered more than half the people in this bar tonight. And their blood would've been on _your_ hands."

Elena wanted to turn around and slap him across the face, but she knew better. She really didn't want to stare into those compelling turquoise eyes. It was bad enough that her hammering heart beat was betraying her pride. Yet, she didn't walk away from him or stop dancing. It was as if Klaus was slowly dominating her body, seducing it to bend to his will.

"Let go of me Klaus."

"You don't want me to," his voice had a deep, seductive undertone that made Elena tremble.

She started having flashbacks of that night when he drank from her blood; that crucial, split second where they cosmically connected on a whole different astral plane. It was just too incomprehensible for the human mind to understand. As much as her brain was screaming for her to run, her body disobeyed and became a slave to the entrancing rhythm of the music.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you from the moment you walked in, didn't you notice?"

Elena swallowed hard and breathed out slowly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like luv? _Dancing with you," _he whispered, adding charisma in his voice.

She could smell his cologne and after shave. It was completely intoxicating her, very similar to the way her blood was teasing his appetite. She had never danced with Klaus before, but the way he was moving with her body felt like they had been dancing forever with each other. It was as if he was so familiar with her movements and matched her every rhythm flawlessly. Jenna always used to tell her, _never trust a man who can dance. _Elena didn't need to dance with him to conclude that he wasn't trustworthy.

She didn't feel like herself, and she wasn't sure if it was due to the influence of the spellbinding music or the Hybrid's power over her. Her breath caught when he gripped her hips tighter.

"Let…let me go," she shut her eyes, surrendering to him for a moment, before quickly opening them again.

"Do you really want me to hurt your friends Elena?" Klaus threatened her.

"Bonnie's here tonight. She can hurt you."

"She can _try_," his laughter was dark and sinister.

Elena looked around the dance floor in search of her friends, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Just shut up," he twisted her around so fast that she gasped in shock. "And dance with me."

A spectrum of flashing lights hovered above them as Klaus slid Elena's hands up his chest, resting them around his neck. He took hold of her slender hips again and began to lead her. She felt like her skin was on fire when he pulled her in closer to his body.

_What does he want with me? Why is he doing this? _Elena wondered, as Klaus lightly caressed the small of her back with his fingertips. Her soft breasts slowly pressed against the hard muscles in his chest when he finally closed the gap between their bodies. They were dancing very intimately now. Too close for comfort.

There were too many images flashing before Elena's eyes as she remembered that night when Klaus almost killed her. She could smell the salty, metallic scent of her own blood as it spilled down her shoulder. She was able to hear Klaus's heartbeat racing faster while hers slowed down. Her breath evaporated in the cold, while his breathing echoed in her ear; heaving harder once he finally withdrew his teeth from her neck. She felt like she was out of her body once again and everything was overwhelming her. It was sensory overload.

The music finally ended, as the DJ faded into another epic, house track. And it was exactly what Elena needed to break the spell she was under. Fleeing from the Hybrid's arms, she quickly ran through the crowd and escaped into the bathroom.

A couple women gawked at her while she almost hyperventilated near the sink. Luckily, they rushed out leaving Elena alone in the bathroom. The music was still vibrating through the walls, but it wasn't as loud as it was in the main room. She turned on the sink and just listened to the running water to calm down. Her hands were shaking and this angered Elena more than it scared her, because deep down she knew…she knew why she was so affected this way. She was about to leave when her cellphone vibrated.

_Text message from Caroline to Elena:_

**Where r u?**

_Text message from Elena to Caroline:_

**Leaving the bathroom, meet u back at our table.**

She departed the bathroom just as she hit send, and that's when someone grabbed her arm from behind.

"Hey, what are you—"

But the rest of her words go muffled against the Hybrid's lips because he had pushed her against the wall, and was kissing her so hard and passionately that Elena felt like fainting in his arms. For a few short seconds, she completely surrendered to him, feeling fireworks going off in her chest. But once she realized what was happening, she immediately pushed him off and slapped him across the face.

"What makes you think that I would be so inclined to feel attracted to _you_?" she said with disgust.

Klaus's eyes glimmered crimson gold, as he tried to stop his vampire side from taking over. He growled when Elena attempted to walk away from him. The next thing she knew she was pushed back against the wall once more as he violently punched his fist through the dry wall. It created a small sized crater next to her head. She jumped, feeling completely terrorized by his explosive temper. There was rage in his eyes as he clenched his jaw and stared her down intimidatingly. Elena had wounded his ego.

"You are _my _doppelganger Elena. The only reason why you're still alive is because I choose it to be. If I want you dead tomorrow, then it's done. If I want you dead right now," he leaned in closer to her face, while she trembled. "_Then I can easily drain you of your life force in under three seconds," _his crooked smile was chillingly disturbing.

"Then do it," as afraid as Elena was, she was tired of being bossed around by him. She knew he wouldn't kill her. He needed her blood. "Kill me and put me out of my misery. You'd be doing me a favor."

Klaus stared at her long and hard, while his eyes slowly returned to their soft, aqua color. He removed his fist from inside the wall and took a step back, all the while keeping his eyes on the shaking doppelganger. They said nothing to one another as the music echoed loudly around them.

Elena wanted to blast him. She wanted to yell and vent all her frustrations on the Hybrid, but she just wanted to run away and get away from him more than anything in that moment.

Klaus didn't stop her or go after when she eventually found the courage to walk away from him. He stood there, feeling angry and rejected.

"Hey bro, you okay?"

The Hybrid immediately snapped the innocent man's neck as his body dropped to the floor. "Now I am." He smiled darkly and disappeared out of sight.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Please leave us a review if you want more and definitely check out our t-u-m-b-l-r page for pictures, music and gifs all revolving around our story! **


	2. Chapter 2

_The Depth of Love_

**A/N:**

**This story is inspired by**: my wonderful friend and sis _**Amber **_A.K.A**AmberHale **(her fanfiction ID)

**New and Introductory characters:**

Xavier (Klaus's warlock) he is characterized and based off of Lafayette's character from True Blood, identical in personality and physical appearance. So just imagine him as _Lafayette_ :D For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, y-o-u-t-u-b-e **or** g-o-o-g-l-e "_Lafayette Reynolds from True Blood" _

**Difference between the story from the show:**

Jeremy has already transitioned into a vampire hunter much earlier than how it went on the show. There is no knowledge of Silas yet.

* * *

**Chapter Rating: **NC17 ***WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL LANGUAGE. DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND SUCH CONENT OFFENSIVE***

**Words: **5,288

**Spoilers: **Holy, fucking hell. I wasn't expecting to hear this from her.

**POV:** Klaus

* * *

**NIKLAUS**

I didn't know what the bloody hell I was doing there that night, but for some reason I found myself standing in front of my doppelganger's house at two in the morning. And by doppelganger I don't mean _Katerina._ This didn't make sense to me because there was no way I could virtually get inside; no one had ever invited me in, Elena especially. But I could feel something pulling me to her like a magnet. It made it extremely difficult for me to concentrate, let alone sleep because I kept hearing her voice in my head. It was maddening, so I got dressed and showed up at her doorstep_. _I could feel some sort of invisible force dragging me towards the home, and I was also able to hear Elena whimpering my name in her sleep from her upstairs bedroom.

It was late, and seeing as how I was deemed the _big new bad _of Mystic Falls, I wasn't going to try and ring the bloody doorbell. So I thought I'd try my luck and unlock the door to see if I could enter the Gilbert house. I reached for the doorknob, and surely it was locked. So I used my hybrid strength to bypass the locking mechanism. There was a small clicking sound and I was suddenly facing a very open front door that led to the front foyer of the house. All I had to do was step inside.

The place was quiet and dark, and luckily for me, the Gilbert's weren't dog owners. Otherwise I may have had no choice but to put a little puppy down that night. I made sure to quietly shut the door behind me, before I followed that magnetic pull upstairs to Elena's room. Careful not to wake up the household, I quietly slipped into my doppelganger's bedroom and closed the door without so much as making a sound.

"_Klaus…no…please no…please don't…don't hurt me."_

_What in the bloody hell? _She was restlessly tossing and turning in her sleep and from the looks of it, Elena was having a nightmare. I approached her bed and tried to get inside her mind. A blinding flickering of images caught me off guard as I entered her nightmarish memories without permission. She was dreaming about that night when I activated my werewolf gene and broke the moon stone curse. We were standing in a circle of fire with my arms around her waist. I was greedily drinking from her neck while she bled out profusely. Elena's body was going limp in my arms and I was nearly draining her.

"_Pl…please let…me…go…_"

_She still dreamed about that night?_ Initially, I knew that in order to break my curse, I would have to sacrifice Elena. But I wanted to spare her life, because my warlock Xavier had informed me that her blood would be the key to expanding my hybrid population. So, we were able to find a loophole in the curse. I had to drink from her until her pulse was unbelievably faint, and then I had to feed her my blood so she wouldn't die. It worked, but things have been weird inside my head ever since the night of the ritual. I keep finding myself around her…wanting her…needing her. And it's driving me bloody fucking mad.

"No! No!" Elena cried out, while I sat next to her on the edge of the bed, closing my eyes and attempting to manipulate her nightmare. I froze that still frame visual of me feeding from her neck, and rewound us backwards to her bedroom where she was laying in her bed in the darkness, just like how I found her when I walked into her room. I rested my body down next to her in the dream, disguised as Damon.

"What just happened?" she opened her eyes and looked at me in confusion.

"Nothing Elena, close your eyes," I brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face and smiled a bit.

"Why does my neck feel like it's burning?" She had a stronger mind than I thought and I was clearly having difficulty making her believe in the manipulation.

"Maybe Stefan went off the rails again and had a bite earlier," I couldn't help but crack a joke. Damon's sardonic voice was too tempting to avoid his on cue condescending comments. _Obnoxious vampire he was. _

"That's not funny Damon. What are you doing in my room?"

"Just making sure you're safe."

"Well, I'm fine. You shouldn't be in here."

"Elena, since when do I obey rules?"

She sighed and distanced herself from me a bit. This somewhat pleased me, to be honest. I was never a fan of Stefan's brother.

"I think I was dreaming of Klaus."

"That sexy hybrid? What about him?" Okay, I probably shouldn't have added the sexy part_, _but I really didn't mind her questioning the Salvatore's sexuality after waking from this dream I was giving her. It was really rather amusing.

"Damon, be serious."

"I am," I flashed that signature _douche bag _smile.

"Something strange is happening."

"Do share."

"Remember that night of the moonstone ritual?"

I nodded.

"Well, I keep having these reoccurring nightmares, mostly of when he bit me."

"How long has this been going on?" Now I was genuinely curious and planned on interrogating her to my advantage.

"Almost every night…since the time he fed from me. And I also keep dreaming about him watching me in my bedroom while I sleep. It's either that or the night of the ritual."

It made sense now. For some reason when I appeared in her dreams, it triggered some sort of signal to me, like she was sending me a telepathic message, summoning me. I needed to know the truth. I had to know what really went through her mind the night I drank from her. I was pretty sure she wasn't going to confess anything. So there was only one thing to do. I yanked Elena's Vervain necklace and quickly compelled her.

"_How did you feel when Klaus bit you Elena? What was going through your mind as you reached the brink of death?"_

She stared at me all zombielike and responded; "I felt like I connected with his body. I felt aroused when he was drinking from me and I don't know why, but I hate it. I hoped that he would spare me, but I was prepared to face my death."

"_If you could have come up with a different outcome that night, what would you have preferred? That he never would have bit you in the first place?_"

"No. Klaus would've stopped at nothing until he activated his werewolf gene and became a hybrid."

Well, she was right about that.

"I only wish that he would've stayed with me. Because I woke up feeling hollow and empty. Something happened to me while he was drinking my blood. I can't remember all of it. All I know is that emptiness I felt only got worse as the days, weeks and months went on. We connected. I hate that I feel this way about him. He's my enemy."

Holy, fucking hell. I wasn't expecting to hear this from her.

"_Close your eyes Elena_," I compelled her for the last time and she did as she was told. I took us back to her terrifying memory of me, with that ring of fire blazing around us. My eyes were gold and blood shot as I started drinking from her neck. I was reliving that experience with her all over again, but this time I was going to change the ending. Her body went limp in my arms and I immediately fed her my blood before I carried her away back to her house, safe inside her bedroom. We were alone, just the two of us. When she finally opened her eyes, I appeared to her as myself, sitting on the edge of her bed. I watched as those rich mahogany eyes stared up at me. Something was different about her.

"Nik…" she rubbed the side of her neck and looked at me. The next thing I knew, Elena had flung herself towards me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She hugged me like a lover that had just been reunited with her soul mate. I froze and could not comprehend her affections. It's not like I was manipulating her feelings.

"You didn't let me die," she cupped my face and looked into my eyes. My heart was in my throat. "_You didn't let me die Nik."_

_Nik? _Only Rebekah called me by that name. How come she was speaking so familiar with me?

"Elena, I—" but before I could breathe another word, her soft, sensuous lips crashed against mine, as she kissed me long and tenderly. And being the hot blooded beast that I was, I surrendered to those feelings and kissed her back, reserving my growing passion. I was trying to collect all rational thought when she pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I saw it. I saw everything, our future and all the destined events to come. I'm going to have your baby. Nik we're going to have a little boy and he's going to be so perfect and beautiful." she said this with genuine love in her eyes, and all I could do was stay silent. Gone was her pride, gone was her cold and indifferent attitude towards me. I felt like I was the one being tortured in her dream.

"You love me. I know you're in love with me. That's why you spared my life. Deep down, you knew that we we're meant to be together. This was nature's biggest test, and you passed. Bonnie told me that I was able to control you from beyond death. That's why I was so willing to give myself up for the sacrifice, to protect my family and destroy you. But while you were draining my blood, a flood of visions appeared in my mind, and I felt and saw everything Nik, every intimate moment between us. Love, pain, joy…I can't explain it. All I know is that this is destiny." There were tears in her eyes as she pulled me into another kiss.

My mind was reeling, but amidst the confusion, I could not rip myself away from her lips. It was like some hallucinogenic drug was coursing through my blood stream when I kissed her, altering my genetic DNA. I didn't want to stop as I leaned over her body and slipped in between her legs, holding my weight up on my elbows so that I wouldn't crush her beneath me. My lips brushed against her neck and as soon as they did, I was forced out of her head and pop went the steamy dream bubble.

Elena was sitting upright in her bed, wide awake and staring at me. Arousal, confusion and panic all washed over me at once.

"_Don't scream…" _I whispered a warning, and sat there in shock when I saw her take off her vest top. Her white bra was the next item of clothing to come off.

"I want you Nik."

Bollox! She must have been half asleep or something.

"Elena, no—"

"Don't you want me? You love me. I know you do," she grabbed my hands and placed them on her beautiful, round breasts. I felt my cock instantly harden and throb in my pants. I had no idea what the fuck was going on, but I couldn't resist her body. She took my breath away.

"Take me…" she whispered in my ear so seductively, and that's when all my self control when out the window as I growled against her lips and kissed her with unrelenting passion. Our breathing became heavy and uneven as I was welcomed in between her legs again, pressing my aching shaft against her dripping sex through her shorts. I needed release and her desire for me only intensified my desire to fuck her brains out right there in her bedroom.

"Don't make me wait, please. I need you. I need you inside me."

"Elena…[_kiss_]…are you…[_kiss_]…sure about…[_kiss_]…this?" I breathed between lustful kisses, dominating her mouth with my own and pinning her hands back above her head.

"We're meant for each other Nik…"

Bloody hell, did she regain all her memories back or something? It was all I needed to hear before I let her help me out of my shirt and felt her trace every rippling muscle down my chest with her eager hands. I towered over her body and leaned in closer to her face, kissing her and slipping my tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice. Elena reached down and unzipped my pants, pulling out my stiff, throbbing cock from my boxer briefs. I could feel the veins pulsing around my shaft as she stroked my thick, long, length. It was maddening.

"_Fuck…that feels good._" I groaned in pleasure when she rolled her thumb over the tip, lubricating the head with my pre-cum. The sensation nearly made my body convulse and I was worried that she was going to make me bust a load in her hand instead of her tight, wet pussy. I needed to penetrate her and claim her with everything that I had in me. I didn't want to stop. I brushed my lips against her neck, and then lightly grazed my teeth against her skin. Hoping that I could have the opportunity to finish what I started, I sucked on the right side of her neck and that's when Elena suddenly gasped in fear, screamed and shoved me off of her.

I noticed a look of horror in her eyes when she pulled the covers over her nakedness. The lights suddenly turned on and I turned my head towards the door to see a black crossbow aimed at my chest.

"Get the hell away from my sister."

I quickly zipped up my trousers and faced my armed assailant. "_Jeremy Gilbert_, you do realize that pathetic excuse of a weapon will not kill me?"

He refused to answer me, so I looked over at Elena who was almost shaking like a leaf.

"Elena, what happened?" They exchanged glances.

"I…we…I don't know. I woke up and I found him on top of me. We were kissing and I thought I was dreaming, until I realized that I wasn't. Then I screamed.

"What the hell are you doing in my sister's room in the middle of the night?" He asked me, accusingly.

"That's a good question little Gilbert. Why don't you ask Elena herself, _hmm_? After all, she _did _summon me here for something. Clearly it was for services of a sexual nature."

"You tried to rape me!" She cried out and that really got my blood boiling. Sure I was a murderer, a terrorizer and a tyrant at times…but never a rapist.

"_You_ were all over _me_! If I wanted to rape you, I would have done that ages ago sweetheart. Trust me. I've had plenty of opportunities."

"Get out of our house," that little bastard glared at me, with venom in his voice.

"I want you to think about something for a moment," I switched my gaze between the two of them. "No one had ever invited me _in_. I would never have been able to come inside. Elena _did_ summon me here."

She met my eyes, as if a truth was absorbing in her scrambled brain.

"He's lying to you Elena. This is just one of his tricks, probably got in using magic."

I reached down to pick up my shirt, and that's when he tried to stake me with that pathetic little arrow. I grabbed it just in time, snapped it in half and rushed to him at hybrid speed. His throat was pinned against the wall now.

"Klaus don't hurt him! Please!"

"You really should learn to mind you own business you cheeky little _bugger_."

"Please, just let him go," Elena pleaded.

"Tell him to leave. We need to talk."

She hesitated to follow my commands, so I growled and squeezed his throat more.

"Tell him to leave now, or else…" I fixed my eyes on Jeremy's immortality ring and pulled it off, letting it land on the floor. "_He dies_."

"Jeremy, just leave us. Please, I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

"You just said he tried to rape you," he struggled to speak as I still held him in a chokehold.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for it. Please Jer, will you just listen and go?"

I decided to give him the opportunity to follow instructions, so I released him from my death grip.

"It's a good thing Jenna's not home. God knows what this sicko would've done to her," he scoffed at me and turned around, leaving me alone with my doppelganger.

"Turn around, I need to get dressed."

It was tempting to answer her with a snide little remark, but I decided against it and did as she asked, putting on my own shirt while I was at it.

"Are we descent now?" I asked after a short while.

"Yes."

I turned around and faced her. She had gotten out of bed.

"What the hell just happened?" Those familiar doe eyes that had miraculously looked at me with love, lust and happiness had completely changed back to their original state; devoid of emotion.

"You tell me. You're the one who's been bloody well messing with my mind!" I scowled at her and folded my arms against my chest. "Calling _me _a bloody rapist," I sneered at her.

"What are you talking about!?"

She seemed genuinely confused, so I explained what happened from beginning to end.

"I _actually_ said those things?" there was disbelief in her eyes.

"I know I can be quite psychotic at times, but the screws in my head are not _that _loose to come up with all that bollox you just shared with me!"

"I'm so confused," Elena replied as she rubbed her temples.

"Yeah, well that makes the two of us luv."

"I don't remember any of that stuff. Were we really about to…"

I gave her a particular look that answered her question.

"And you would've just gone through with it!? What is wrong with you!?" Her dark brown eyes burned into mine as she frowned at me displeasingly.

"I didn't hear you complaining! You reached for my bloody cock for fucks sake! It didn't just whip out on its own!" I somewhat enjoyed watching her squirm like that.

"I told you earlier on how I really felt about you. You're the last man I would kiss, much less have sex with! With that knowledge, you should've known something was off about me."

"Well _excuse_ me for being a fucking heterosexual male that gets fucking horny when a sexy, young woman (such as _yourself)_, throws herself at me…_half naked!"_

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but then changed her mind. Of course the evidence didn't lie. She didn't have a shirt on when she snapped out of whatever sex spell she was pulling me under, and that was all her own doing. We argued back and forth for the next ten minutes while an air of sexual tension lingered and thickened around us. I could definitely feel it. I wondered if she felt it too.

"Let's just forget about this traumatizingnight. I'm going to talk to Bonnie tomorrow and figure out what's going on. I sure as hell don't want you around me. So I have no idea what you mean when you say that I summoned you here. I hate you Klaus, with every fiber of my being," her tone may have sounded icy, but her eyes were far from glacial. They betrayed something else…_vulnerability_.

"How interesting that you say that Elena, since only moments ago you were more than willing to sleep with your _alleged _enemy. You practically begged me to give it to you. Of course I don't blame you, all the ladies want hybrid dick in them." I flashed a crooked smile. I'm sure she could hardly believe the vulgarity that spewed out of my mouth as she stared at me, wide eyed and in shock.

"Take your _tiny_ _hybrid dick _and shove it up some vampire slut! Because you're never getting near me like that ever again!" she folded her arms in her chest and tried to stare me down. _Hah, _as if that was supposed to intimidate me.

"I'd much rather shove it in _you_ luv," I grinned and stalked her around the room, getting closer and closer to her.

"What are you doing?" it wasn't fear that was in her eyes…it was apprehension. "Get away from me."

"You don't want me to."

"Are you deaf?" she backed into her bedroom door and I moved in, trapping her between my body and the white wooden surface behind her.

"I can hear you just fine," I answered with a smug smile and slid my hand up the side of the wall, resting it above her left shoulder. The scent of her blood mixed with her body wash was intoxicating my senses. I battled with my inner beast and vampire, desperately trying to fight off the black spider veins that were appearing around my eyes.

"Then _leave, _Klaus," Elena's relentless need for control was driving me fucking mad. I had to show her my dominance.

Catching her off guard, I grabbed her thighs, pulled them up and wrapped them around my waist so that she could feel what she had done to me earlier. She gasped as I stared into her eyes with a piercing intensity that was making her legs quiver. _Although I was sure that was because of my raging hard on that was pressed against her crotch_. I could hear her heart racing in her chest, pumping delicious crimson blood through her veins and enticing my appetite. "Do you feel that?"

She said nothing, so I pushed my cock harder against her, until I was sure I was nestled in between the tight folds of her dripping cunt. The fabric of her shorts was conveniently thin. "_Well, do you!?"_ I growled at her ferociously.

"Y…yes…" she stuttered, again not from fear, but because I was arousing her. I could see it all over her face.

"Not so _tiny_ now is it?" I waited for her to respond. "_Is it!?" _My lack of patience was getting the best of my temperament.

"No," Elena breathed out, and looked at me with lust drenched eyes.

"If you ever insult, or injure my male ego again, there will be hell to pay. _And I literally mean hell_. Do you understand me Elena?"

She nodded as I watched her chest rise and fall from exhilaration and fear.

"Good," I gripped her outer thighs and kept switching glances from her eyes to her sensuous, plump lips that were just begging to be devoured. Her breath caught when I hoisted her up a little higher so that we were at eye level. I felt like I was drowning in her. My undeniable attraction towards her was pulling me in closer to her lips, and our faces were only inches apart when she slowly let her eyelids fall and droop over her eyes.

"_Klaus…" _

"Don't think. Just don't say anything." I whispered and was practically begging her to surrender and submit to me, only a little. Because a little was all I needed to convince her that I was in it for the long haul to win her and make her mine. Seeing her reveal her most vulnerable feelings about me, and hearing her talk about us having a child together had woken something up in me. I found myself wanting to believe in her words. That it wasn't just some crazed dream. I was never good at expressing my feelings with words, but I wanted to showher how I felt about her with my actions. Our lips barely touched, as Elena struggled to find the strength to push me away from her body. But I needed her. I needed to steal one last kiss from her lips before I would leave. I had to make her give it up for me, to show me some sort of sign that somewhere underneath that tough exterior, was a sensitive girl, who had real feelings for me.

"Klaus, please…"

"_Please luv_…" There was more urgency in my pleading. Fuck, I was desperate and so close to making that kiss happen. Our lips were practically brushing against each other while I ached and throbbed against her. Her laboured breathing was insanely turning me on. I was almost ready to explode in my pants.

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you." I rested my forehead against hers, and closed my eyes so that I wouldn't be tempted to look at those sexy lips and kiss her without permission.

There was nothing but silence and uneven breathing for a while. She would inhale and I would exhale, and this pattern continued. Her hands were on my shoulders, in a defensive stance, like she was ready to push me away, but my strength would win.

"_Tell me you don't want me to kiss you Elena…" _I whispered again, clenching my jaw and grazing my bottom lip against hers. She let out a suppressed, feral moan and that's all it took to give me the green light. I satisfied my impatient lips, and kissed her, as a brilliant heat exploded from our mouths and engulfed my entire body. She was surrendering to me, relaxing her mouth and inviting my tongue inside. But five seconds later, she attempted to push me off of her.

We both struggled for dominance as she continuously slapped at my chest and tried to shove me away. But I kissed her even harder, tightening my grip around her thighs and leaning my weight in between her legs, into her body. I showed her my physical strength. She had no fighting chance. Sucking on her bottom lip, I bit down on it hard and she moaned in pain and pleasure. Elena finally coiled her arms around my neck and yielded to me. The sounds of our slick, wet lips moving and gliding over another was making me hornier, while I rocked my hips against her a bit so she could feel more sensation, if not penetration.

I kissed her long and hard, until she was breathless, pulling back to recover from that insatiable kiss I just gave her. I could hear Elena's heart pounding like a jack hammer as she met my eyes and tried to catch her breath. My desire for her consumed me once more, and I couldn't resist but give into temptation and go in for another desirous kiss. I brushed my tongue over hers and dominated the synchronized movement of our lips sliding over each other. My hunger for her blood was increasing, and I was left with no choice but to pull back just in time before I would completely terrify her with my hybrid eyes. I pressed my forehead against hers and spoke in between our laboured breaths.

"You're frightened…because you remember what you revealed to me in your dream. I'm scared too Elena…but I'm not going to walk away and pretend this night didn't happen," I finally opened my eyes to look at her as she stared back at me, still half recovering from that kiss. "I can't just press delete on everything you told me."

She didn't use her words, but communicated a silent exchange of understanding. I lowered my voice and spoke in a hush whisper. "_Do you understand me luv?"_

It took her a while, but Elena eventually nodded and was able to calm her breathing. I was about to lower her back on her feet, when I decided to try one last attempt. I needed one more thing from her. "Kiss me." I stared deeply into her eyes and watched as she licked her lips and struggled to give me what I wanted, what I so _needed_; an affirmation from her. So I lowered my lips closer to hers until they were literally millimetres apart. All she had to do was tilt her head up slightly and press her sensuous mouth against mine. "_Stop fighting it sweetheart._" I softened my voice and prayed for patience. And I was generously rewarded when her sweet, sultry lips collided with mine. It was passionate, wet and slow. She sent a shockwave of emotion straight to my heart as it pounded it my chest.

Elena withdrew her lips from mine, and I carefully let her smooth thighs slide down my hands, as her back glided down the door. She was standing on her feet again. "I want to see you tomorrow."

"I'm busy tomorrow."

"_Make_ time for me," I said with frustration.

"I'll be free after seven."

"Great. I'll pick you up."

"Klaus, no… I—"

"Don't," I interjected and placed my index finger on her mouth. "Please don't ruin it." Reluctantly, I withdrew my hand and regarded her one last time. "We'll talk tomorrow. Be ready by eight." I didn't give her an opportunity to protest or argue with me, because I had soon disappeared out of her bedroom window.

I would've gone straight home, but I had so many questions that needed answers. So I headed over to Xavier's apartment to disrupt his _beauty sleep_. _Duty calls, nothing like a house call at 3am from the world's 'friendliest' hybrid vampire. _I thought to myself, as I rushed to his place.

~oOo~

"What was that all about?" Jeremy walked into his sister's room and found her sitting on the bed, lost in a sea of thought.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Elena, stop keeping things from me. You promised you wouldn't."

"It's nothing you need to worry about Jer."

"Klaus is dangerous and can't be trusted. I hope you weren't serious about meeting him tomorrow."

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"No, I was making sure he wasn't going to murder you or something. I hate that hybrid bastard. He needs to go back to the hell dimension he came from, him and all the other Mikaelsons."

Elena was suddenly extremely irritated. She felt like her bother was being a hypocrite. "Seriously spare me your lectures Jeremy. I see the way you and Rebekah flirt with each other."

"What?" he was appalled with her accusation.

"I'm not an idiot okay. I know you like her. Just because you're a vampire hunter now doesn't mean you switch off your emotions. You should at least be honest with yourself."

He shook his head at her in discontentment. "You may have a pattern for falling in love with all these supernatural freaks. But I sure as hell don't. That's the difference between you and me." Jeremy was fuming. He left her room and slammed his bedroom door shut.

_Ouch. _Elena thought.

Secretly, he knew his sister was right. He did hold a torch for that beautiful, blonde Original, though he was too stubborn, and too proud to admit it.

~oOo~

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Please drop us a review and follow our Depth Of Love blog on t-u-m-b-l-r (link found on my profile page) and spread the story! All questions as to what's going on between Klaus and Elena will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Depth Of Love_

**New Introductory characters:**

**Vaughn:** Jeremy's friend and also a vampire hunter (he's been showing Jer the ropes ever since he became a V hunter. He came to Mystic Falls looking to kill vampires and befriended Jeremy because he discovered the marks that were growing on Jeremy's body. Jeremy had been approaching his 18th birthday and was going to transition to a Vampire hunter, because all hunter's turned by their 18th b day)

**Xavier Lawson:** (Keep in mind that he's based off of _Lafayette Reynolds_ from True Blood)

**Gladys May- Belle Lawson**: Xavier's grandmother

**Marcella Stone:** Witch coven leader back in Louisiana.

**Jasmine Winters:** Witch/Seer

* * *

Chapter Rating: **NC17 **WARNING, THERE IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND SUCH CONTENT OFFENSIVE****

* * *

**Spoilers:** "You'll be dead in no time," that laugh sounded menacing.

* * *

**Music In This Chapter: (all tracks can be found on our Depth of Love blog on t-u-m-b-l-r. the link is on my profile page**

**Klaus's stereo playlist:**

Horx _ P3000 - The One (Ft. Fleur)

Enigma Dubz - Keep It On The Low

Mr FijiWiji - Submerged (feat. CoMa)

James Vincent McMorrow - We Don_t Eat (Adventure Club Remix)

Archetek - Soar (feat. Sodie)

Example - Changed The Way You Kiss Me (Mensah Remix)

Loz Contreras - Liberta

fire hive krewella remix

Adventure Club - Need Your Heart (ft. Kai)

Flight Facilities - Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)

Elo Method _ Subranger - Make Believe

The Walton Hoax - Chemical Burn (TTP Remix)

**JEREMY'S IPOD:**

-Morning Parade - Under The Stars (Wilkinson Remix)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Xavier Lawson was half asleep when he heard someone pounding on his apartment door. "_Hold up hookah, I is comin'… lawd have mercy, I done get no beauty sleeps tonight, mhmmmm."_ he was a chocolate skinned man who had a southern drawl, with an eccentric taste in women's clothing.

"_Open up for fucks sake!"_

"Oh shit! Bossman's here," Xavier opened the door, only to find a very angry hybrid leaning against the doorframe.

"Well I _is_ here," he smiled impishly and then opened his arms in a very animated way. "_Xavier's your Saviour_."

"Do you always wear bloody purple pajamas?" Klaus grumbled under his breath.

"Purple is my color _sugah boo._ And I loves me some purple pa-jay-jays!" he clapped his hands and grinned, flashing his incredibly white teeth.

Klaus rolled his eyes and stepped inside. He often wondered why he ever agreed to work with Xavier. The sassy warlock annoyed the hell out of him. Plus his sexual preference certainly wasn't the ladies, which made the hybrid a little uneasy because Xavier often flirted with him. And that usually pissed him off, but he had gotten used to his ways.

The warlock's mannerisms, the way he walked and talked with his hands was very feminine. The funny part was that he was a pretty built guy, but wore make up, false lashes and he always accessorized with a colorful sparkly scarf wrapped around his bald head. His ears were pierced, and he had the blackest eyes, which he loved to accentuate with different shades of eye shadow and glitter. His wardrobe usually consisted of tight muscle shirts, tank tops, low rise cargo pants, or baggie jeans. He _did_ wear the occasional ladies cardigans and shirts. He was the kind of man that never let anybody disrespect him, and was a very compassionate person underneath all that sass and attitude.

"I want answers Xavier, and I want them _now,_" his voice was stern and his eyes even more serious.

"Calm the fuck down wolf-man, do you even realize what time it is? It's almost fow o'clock in the fuckin' mownin'."

"I realize that. So I suggest you make some _fucking coffee mate," _Klaus stared him down for the longest five seconds before the warlock smiled, waved his hand in the air and said; "_Mhmmmm, _I's be right back, you just sit yo fine ass down."

He shortly returned after a while, and that's when Klaus began to bombard him with questions about Elena; what happened in her bedroom and everything she told him.

"I really don't know what you is talkin' about booh. But I _will _find out," he pretended to be oblivious.

"Fine, I'll be visiting you by the end of the week."

"Lookin forward to it sugah," he walked the hybrid to the door and cocked his head to the side to check out his ass. "Sweet dreams!" Xavier shut the door and then groaned as he dragged his feet back to his lavender colored bedroom. "I's goin to have puffy eyes by the mownin,'" he pulled out his cellphone and rung up one of his closest friends who lived in Louisiana; _Kiara_. "Hookah it's me, pick up your goddamn phone biatch! We gots a problem…a very _big _problem. You feelin me boo? Now pick the fuck up! Get yo ass outta bed Kiki!" he practically screamed into the phone, until his friend answered.

Xavier was a thirty year old warlock from Louisiana, who had left his home state once he decided to abandon his coven of witches and warlocks. His coven leader Marcella had come up with a plan to kill Klaus before he could break the moon curse, but many innocents had to be sacrificed, and this disturbed Xavier extremely, because he always believed in the ways to bend the laws of magic to do good, not evil. Where there was a will, there was a way. He didn't think Marcella was a good leader anymore, because she had been practicing expression, and it was consuming her. So he left _The_ _Night Coven of Louisiana_, and sought to discover a way to kill the Hybrid without any human blood getting spilled along the way.

He reconnected with his grandmother Gladys who was an old witch, with old fashioned values regarding witch craft. She helped him discover a loophole in the curse, so Klaus wouldn't have to kill Elena, and Marcella wouldn't have to kill so many innocents in order to kill him. By allowing Klaus to turn on his werewolf gene, this left him vulnerable because Xavier had figured out a way to kill him. It required the magic and power of all the strongest witches from every state across country to come together on the night of the moonstone ritual, to unify their powers and kill him. But this meant having to wait a full year to complete the ritual.

_By the light of the moon, death shall rise._

_The wolf will cry in the demon's eyes,_

_As witches unite with a guiding light_

_To balance, to cleanse, to retaliate and fight._

He specifically remembered those lines when he read about the ritual inside his Granny Gladys's grimoire. Of course Xavier called an official witches and warlocks council meeting in New Orleans, and notified everyone about his discovery. And although Marcella was against it, they unanimously voted and trusted in Xavier to lead them when the time was right. They would wait a full year…and on the night of the ritual, they would bring the fight to him, and finish off the Hybrid once and for all.

One of the strongest seers among the witches was a witch named Jasmine Winters. She was gifted with the ability to see into the future. Her visions came at random and were always accurate. On the night of the council meeting, she had a vision, and saw a detailed glimpse into the future. She expressed that Klaus and Elena were soul mates. If the Hybrid followed through with Xavier's plan to spare her life, and exchange blood with the doppelganger, then Elena would gain knowledge of this fact and would be able to see into their future as well. She would fall in love with him and their son would be born; a hybrid human that would bring an apocalypse onto the world. Hell would be unleashed. They would name him _Aiden. _

But Jasmine was a very corrupted witch. She lied about Klaus and Elena's son being hell spawn, because when she had that vision….she saw the boy growing up…and killing her. Jasmine was the oldest witch to ever walk the earth. She had sold her soul to _Baphomet _, a hell demon, in exchange for immortality three hundred years ago. Of course every witch perceived her to be as some sort of divine prophet that never aged. She practiced black magic and killed many people to carry out her dark spells and stay young. Klaus and Elena's son was prophesized to kill her once he reached his 19th birthday. And she could not allow that to happen, because if that child was born…he would've been the strongest supernatural being to ever walk the earth; _a demigod._

So Jasmine immediately sided with Marcella and strongly urged everyone that it was best to kill Klaus effective immediately to prevent the prophecy from coming true. But of course Xavier asked the council to give him more time, to see if he could find a way to stop Elena and Klaus from recognizing their true destinies. And surely enough, he found a way. All he had to do was make sure that Klaus did not know about this prophecy, and secondly, he had to make sure to keep them separated for 12 hours in order for Elena's amnesia to stay permanent, because as soon as Klaus would feed from her, she would get a glimpse into their future. She would see the good in him, and fall for him. And if Elena saw him within 12 hours of consciousness, those memories would get triggered and they would finally be united as one.

Conclusively, Xavier called another council meeting and he explained his plans. A decision was made; _If _all went according to plan, then the witches would wait until the eve of the moonstone ritual a full 12months later, and unite together to kill Klaus. If Xavier's plan failed, then they would have to execute Elena, in order to maintain peace for the greater good of the world, and follow Marcella's one thousand innocents sacrifice to kill the Hybrid as well. It was a very difficult decision, but the fact that Elena was more supernatural than human, made it easier for them to not feel so guilty about it. Xavier felt hopeful, because he planned to get on Klaus's good side. He was ready to pretend to play on the enemy's team and convince Klaus that he was loyal. He had to make sure everything went according to plan within that one year time frame.

Six months had gone by since the notorious Hybrid broke the moon curse, and Xavier had another six to go before he and his powerful friends would put him in the ground once and for all.

~oOo~

It was almost six o' clock when Elena walked past cemetery gates to visit her mom and dad's grave. She had two red roses in her hand that she planned to lay down on their grave stones. Once she was there, she kneeled down and was so lost in thought that she didn't notice or hear someone approaching her from behind.

Suddenly, a hooded stranger grabbed her and dragged her into the woods, holding her in a head lock. Elena screamed while the unidentified vampire sunk its teeth into her jugular and started draining her blood. She felt her heart rate slowing down and she was quickly losing the ability to fight. The vampire released her and let her body drop to the ground before rolling her over on her back with their foot.

"You'll be dead in no time," that laugh sounded menacing. "Too bad you won't be prom queen this year. Goodbye Elena," the hooded assailant pulled Elena's cellphone from out of her pocket and crushed it in her hand, giggling as the broken pieces fell to the ground.

Her voice sounded so familiar, but Elena was too weak and much too out of it to try and figure out who it was. Thunder crashed and lightning buzzed in the sky as a heavy downpour of rain fell over her fragile body while she bled out. This wasn't how she imagined her death, but she couldn't move. Elena looked up at the dark sky before everything suddenly faded to black.

~oOo~

Klaus was in the middle of having a very important meeting with some of his hybrids inside his living room mansion, when Rebekah suddenly walked in. She was wearing a long trench coat that was soaked.

"And where have you been dear sister?"

"Shopping—"

"Really? Where are your shopping bags? You look like you just went on a hike in the woods."

She paused and then shrugged at him. "Couldn't find what I was looking for, and then I experienced some car trouble, had to change a flat. It's storming outside."

"You didn't blow off money for once, and you changed a flat tire," he snickered under his breath. "How _unlike_ you Rebekah."

She rolled her eyes at him and dragged her feet upstairs.

Klaus continued talking with his hybrids, when suddenly he felt a magnetic pull in his body. It was happening again.

"Hey are you okay?" one of his hybrids asked.

"I'm fine," Klaus tried to ignore it, but it only got stronger. And then he heard Elena's slow and shallow breathing while images of her lying almost dead in a wooded area flickered in his mind. Panic filled his heart. "I have to go," he bolted out the door within a blink of an eye.

**NIKLAUS**

I had no bloody clue why this was happening, but I knew I couldn't just pretend that I wasn't feeling it. The visions had never happened before. For me it was the first time actually seeing Elena in my head, and I was almost convinced it must've been a hallucination, except I couldn't rule out the fact that it was not. I had to come and see for myself.

The visibility on the road was pretty bad, so I increased the speed of the windshield wipers and raced towards that destination that had been etched in my mind. She was in the woods. The closer I was getting to her, the stronger the pull got. I parked my Jaguar in a clearing in the middle of a forested area and killed the engine. Elena was nearby. I could feel her. I abandoned my car and followed that invisible force that was pulling me towards her. _Shallow, laboured breathing_….that's what I was hearing when I stopped for a moment. I could smell her blood. It was so strong that it was almost triggering the vampire in me to come out.

"_Elena!"_ I shouted, and felt my heart drop when I found her lying on the ground, passed out and bleeding from the neck. _Fuck_, she was completely drenched from the rain. How long had she been lying there? I had no time to waste because I was at her side within half a second, pulling her head in my lap. "Don't you die on me! Don't you dare, do you hear me!?" I could barely hear her heartbeat or feel her pulse. My body was shaking, not from the cold, but because of the wave of fear that had overcome me. For the first time in a long time…I was scared. I bit down on my wrist and practically forced it into her mouth. "_Drink! Bloody hell, drink it!" _

Elena whimpered and grabbed my wrist, while she slowly consumed my blood. I felt a rush of relief. She was going to be okay, but I had to get her out of the rain. The temperature had unbelievably dropped and I feared she was getting hypothermic. So I picked up her weakened body in my arms, and carried her back to my car at hybrid speed. I got her into the front passenger seat and was sitting next to her in no time. Once I slammed the car door shut, I turned the key in the ignition and waited for the engine to roar to life before I turned on the car heater. I looked at her and felt tortured when I saw her shaking like a leaf. "You need to take your clothes off."

"_Wh...wha…what?" _Elena stuttered, through chattered teeth.

"Take your clothes off and get on my lap," I quickly pulled off my shirt and then adjusted my seat back so she could shift into my lap with ease. She met my gaze and just stared at me like a deer in headlights. "Your clothes are soaking wet, I'm half wolf, which means my body temperature is abnormally high. You'll warm up a lot faster through direct skin to skin contact than waiting for the car to heat up. You won't get any warmer with those clothes on," I stared into those rich brown eyes and tried my best to communicate just how bloody serious I was.

"I…I'm…ffff…fine…"

"Elena, now is _not _the time to be self-conscious. You're on the verge of getting hypothermia and you need to drink more of my blood because you lost a lot of yours. Now don't be so fucking stubborn. You have two choices to make. Either you remove your clothing on your own, or I rip them off your body against your will, and you _know_ I can. So you choose. Three seconds luv."

I could hear the sound of raindrops hitting the roof of the car, and it was next to impossible to see anything from the windshield because a waterfall of rain was falling from the sky. I don't think I had ever witnessed such a bad storm in Mystic Falls before.

_One…two…_just when I was about to get to three, Elena started taking her shirt off. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed because a part of me was looking forward to ripping them off for her. But I guess that's just the big bad wolf in me. At the moment, I had to keep him in check.

"_The…there, I'll st...start w…warm…ing up… n…now."_

"You obviously didn't hear me well. I said _everything,_" I looked at her sternly.

"_I'm n…not st…stripppping n…naked in...ffffront of y...you!" _

"_Bloody hell_," I cursed under my breath and opened my door. I had a spare blanket in the trunk, so I quickly grabbed it and got back inside. "Take everything off, wrap this around you and shift over to my lap," I turned off the engine and just turned the key once so that the car would operate on the battery.

She glanced at me with a questionable expression on her face.

"You're really testing my patience Elena."

"L..look the oth…other w…way."

_Was she serious? _I had already seen her practically naked last night. "No need for modesty during emergency situations sweetheart."

"_T…turn around i..if you w…want me t..to listen!"_

I sighed and looked out my window. There was the sound of a zipper coming undone and then wet clothing slipping away from her body. Luckily I had black leather interiors, which meant the water wouldn't soak into the seats.

"Are you done?" I asked impatiently.

"Ye…yes,"

"Good, now come here."

Elena was hesitant at first, but eventually moved over to my lap. It was kind of amusing because she was trying her hardest not to let that grey blanket fall off her body. I could've teased her, but I knew she would've moved back over to her seat, and I didn't want that.

"I'm going to need you to move that blanket down a bit," I stared into her glistening eyes. She looked so nervous. "Skin to skin, remember? Just your upper body against my chest."

Elena hesitated, contemplating a proper decision in her mind. I reached over and turned on my stereo to relax the atmosphere a bit. She was way too edgy. I could feel it and see it in her face. Reclining into my seat, I watched her hug herself underneath the blanket.

"Can I pull it down now?"

With much reluctance, she nodded and made sure to keep her breasts covered. She was trembling, so I pulled her in close to my body and wrapped the blanket around her just below her tailbone. Everything from the waist down was now covered while she sat astride in my lap. Her skin felt ice cold, but my body was like a furnace. I knew she would be warm in not time, and possibly feverish from the excess heat. Her arms were an annoying barrier between my chest and hers. "Wrap your arms around my neck," I spoke softly in her ear.

"N..n…no…I…d…don't…h...have…a—"

"I know you don't have a bloody bra on at the moment. It doesn't matter. Just listen to me. You'll warm up faster this way." I gently grabbed her wrists and waited for her to surrender control to me. "_Skin on skin sweetheart," _I whispered in her ear and waited a bit, eventually feeling her arms relax. She guardedly allowed me to guide them around my neck. "That's it luv," Elena was shivering so much, her breathing was even unsteady from the cold. I enveloped my arms around her body in a tight bear hug, and felt her breasts press right against my hardened pectoral muscles. Slowly, I caressed her back, tracing her curvy hour glass figure with my hands moving up and down her sides, then around her lower back again. Elena breathed out and rested her forehead in the crook of my neck, while I glided my hands over her smooth, soft skin, warming her to the touch.

"_Your body temperature is rising already, see?" _I spoke in a low, hushed tone and hugged her body again, pressing her as close to me as possible. My cock was growing in my pants. This was the worst bloody time to get a raging hard on. The smell of her blood, the scent of her body, everything about her was arousing me, and I just couldn't control it. Elena had this ability to completely influence my emotions, my physical impulses, and it was frustrating me. The fact that she was sitting completely naked in my lap was just as unbelievable to me as it was for her. I held her like this for ten minutes, while the music played in a low hum in the background. That burning desire to kiss her was gripping hold of me once more, and I had to use all my mental strength to resist. I felt her snuggle up closer, grinding right against my cock, as I inhaled sharply because she was only intensifying my arousal. She probably had the ability to make me blow a load in my pants right there. "Do you feel better luv?"

"Yes," Elena paused. "Thank you," her voice was barely audible.

"You didn't drink enough of my blood,"

"I'm okay now."

"I can feel your heart beating against my chest sweetheart, it doesn't sound okay to me," I carefully peeled her off of me and held onto her arms while she covered her breasts again. "Just consume a little more. I promise you'll start feeling better," it wasn't like I was trying to convince her. It was the truth. I bit into my right wrist and offered it out to her. I was worried about this part, because when a vampire lets a human or another vampire feed on them…it's like sex for them. It's beyond orgasmic. It's on a whole other level of sex and intimacy. The vampire can feel the orgasm go through their entire body, like pure dopamine shooting in your brain for hours. I had no choice but to control myself as best as I could.

Elena was hesitant at first, but she eventually took my wrist with her free hand. I felt her close her sensuous mouth over my punctured open wound, and closed my eyes. _Fuck, _I tried not to let my body convulse, because the way she was sucking back on my blood made me feel this intense adrenaline. My breathing became more harsh and jagged when I noticed something in her eyes; _lust. _No longer was her heart beating so faintly. It was drumming loud and strongly in her chest. I could hear it as I fought off the spider veins around my eyes. All Elena needed was a couple more drops of my blood and she would've been just fine. But she kept feeding from me, like a hungry young vampire. I kept opening and closing my mouth, but no sound came out. Relief came over me when she finally released my wrist after what felt like the longest minute and a half. That was too much stimulation. More than I could handle. My body felt like it was on fire now and I watched as she caught her breath while my blood began to drip down her chin. Bloody hell, her pupils were dilated. I was uncomfortably restricted in my trousers. My cock was aching and throbbing. Had she lowered more of her weight down on me, I was sure to explode. The energy between us was completely shifting. There was extreme sexual tension, so thick you could cut it with a knife. I felt it. She felt it. We both did. I could see it in her eyes. Something was different about them.

"Did you see who attacked you?"

She shook her head and dropped her arms, hooking them around my neck. _What the hell?_ I wasn't expecting that. The next thing I knew, I was kissing her, because Elena had pressed her hot, sensuous lips against mine before I could utter another word. I felt like a man on fire, as I held her hips and kissed her hard and passionately. I just couldn't show any restraint. I wanted her, and if she wanted me, then there was no way in hell I was going to stop.

Elena moaned into my mouth as I gripped her hips and sucked back on her bottom lip. I had no fucking clue what happened to her in the last thirty seconds, I wasn't complaining though. She dragged her fingernails down my chest all the way to my belt and unfastened it.

_Christ, what if this was going to be like her dream last night, when she'll suddenly wake up, scream and slap me across the face? _Elena wasn't sleeping though. She was wide awake and fully aware. At least I hoped she was. She managed to undo my belt and zip down my fly while I devoured her lips and slid my tongue inside her mouth. Every time she'd moan softly, it would only make me wilder. I felt her fingers grab at my long steel shaft and pull it out of my boxer briefs while I throbbed right against my stomach. I was painfully hard and ready to penetrate her. We didn't need any words. There was no need to speak or pause and reassess our actions, because I already felt like Elena was mine, and I got the sense that she knew I was hers as well. Every kiss, every caress, every touch felt natural. It felt real and so right.

I groaned when she stroked me, making me shoot out some pre cum. I nibbled on her bottom lip and sucked it back, puncturing the skin and drawing some blood. That was careless on my part, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. Elena raised herself on her knees and stared at me with nothing but lust and desire in her eyes. I wasn't going to stop her. I wasn't going to ask her _'are you sure you want to do this?' _because I knew this was right. I was meant to be inside of her. Her tight pussy was the only pussy I wanted to violate everyday…every hour…minute. _Fuck_, I just wanted her. I held my huge cock in one hand and watched her lower herself down on my thick, pulsing shaft.

"_Ohhhhhhggawddd…Nik…" _she moaned so loud for me as I penetrated her deep, completely filling her to the hilt. I was buried inside of her now, stretching Elena's tight, wet walls while I shot wave after wave of pre cum in her soaking cunt. I growled and ran my hands up her ribcage until they landed on her beautiful breasts. They fit so perfectly in my hands, and I massaged them slowly as she started to rock back and forth on me.

"It hurts when you're not with me, when you're not _inside_ me," Elena breathed between kisses.

Bloody hell, I was in her body. I was fucking my doppelganger, inside my car, in the middle of the woods during a thunderstorm. This was nothing close to a romantic _first time. _It was intense, raw sex. And to be honest, I wouldn't have had it any other way. I never realized just how much sexual tension was between us. From the moment I met her last year up until this point. That tension just kept growing. I grabbed a fistful of her ass cheeks and began to control her movement on my cock while our slick, wet lips glided over one another.

My breathing was laboured and uneven and it only worsened when she placed her palms on the roof of the car and started to ride, and bounce on me faster.

"_I need you Nik…" _Elena was breathless.

I groaned in pleasure and wanted to explode inside of her, but I kept holding back. My balls slapped against Elena every time she went up and down. It felt so fucking good. She was driving me absolutely mad. She arched her back, while I supported her weight by wrapping them around her waist and thrusting my swollen shaft, deeper and faster inside of her. I was sure I was hitting her G spot, because she began to moan uncontrollably, begging me to keep going. I leaned forward and sucked on her hard nipples one after another, before dragging my tongue up her neck and sucking on her exposed fleshed. She was mine and I needed to make her feel that.

The windows had fogged up around us, and the rain was still pouring down hard while we completely consumed each other. Elena sat up straight again and unleashed her desire for me, kissing me more passionately as she held my face while I grabbed her firm round ass and fucked her sopping cunt harder and faster.

_Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, _I kept pounding into her, ripping her up from the inside with my raging cock. I just couldn't hold back, I wanted to fuck her hard and fuck her brains out.

"_Oh god yes…yes…harder…"_ she stretched out her arm and pressed her palm against my driver's side window for support. I fucked her so hard that her tits were bouncing uncontrollably from my aggressive thrusts. Her hand slowly slid down the fogged up glass, leaving only a trace of a smudged handprint.

I pulled her in for another hard, aggressive kiss while I continued to push my cock up in her. I was going to release a huge load. I could feel it. Being a hybrid vampire/wolf meant that I was different from the ordinary man and supernatural. Whenever I would ejaculate during sex, it would take me quite a few minutes to finish releasing my cum. To be quite blunt, I would keep ejaculating for minutes on end, while the average Joe would release in five to ten seconds. I wasn't sure if her pussy would be able to handle it. But I knew I had to make sure to burry my dick real deep inside her when I did explode, so that my jizz would just swim up into her womb. This was about to get messy, and she had no idea what she was in for. It's a good thing I was supernatural and couldn't knock her up. Because there was no way in hell I could ever pull out after feeling her tight, wet cunt, milk my dick the way it did. I could never have sex with her using condoms. It had to be skin on skin, full penetration.

"_I'm so close…" _Elena moaned.

I reached down and started to roll my thumb around her swollen clit while she continued to grind on me, more wild and untamed than before.

"_Nik…ohhh god…oh my god I'm—"_

I leaned forward and crushed my lips against hers, while I grabbed her slender hips and fucked her as hard and as fast as I could. She moaned into my mouth while I took her over the edge. I could feel her pussy tighten and contract, triggering my own release when I plunged my cock in her for the last time and exploded, shooting a thick, sticky load of cum inside of her.

Elena collapsed on my chest. We were both breathless and I was still mind numbingly high because I wasn't finished releasing inside of her. I just kept shooting and shooting, filling her up with hybrid cum until it would surely drip out of her once she stood up.

"Oh my god, are you still—"

"Yes, I am," I tried to speak. The sensation just felt so good. Minutes had gone by and I still wasn't done ejaculating inside of her, but I was getting close. My cock twitched and pulsed as I finally calmed down from that indescribable fuck. I gently placed a trail of kisses along Elena's left shoulder all the way up her neck. "That was incredible luv, I have no words." Affectionately, I traced the small of her back lightly with my fingertips. This was indeed a monumental moment for us. I wondered if she was aware of that. She said nothing as I continued to caress her body and drift away with the music. I had never felt so alive with someone else before.

"I should get home," Elena withdrew from my arms and wrapped the blanket around her body before she got off of me and shifted back into her seat.

"So soon?"

"It's hardly soon…we've been in your car for the past hour."

"I just thought—"

"Thought that what? I'd pour my heart out to you now? We fucked. That was it."

I could hardly believe my ears. "You _wanted_ me Elena," there was anger in my tone.

"It must be because of your blood because my heart definitely wasn't into it."

She was bloody mad. Totally out of her mind if she was going to lie to herself and lie to me like that.

"Why are you ruining this?"

"Running what? We don't have anything Klaus," she started to dress herself.

I fixed my trousers and pulled on my shirt before turning the volume down on the stereo. I looked into her eyes. "So you want to play the _let's pretend this didn't happen _card, am I right?"

She folded her arms in her chest and looked away from me.

"Look at me Elena," I was dead serious, but she wasn't listening. So I leaned in closer and coaxed her chin to turn towards my direction as I locked my eyes onto hers. "We. Had. Sex."

"I'm aware of that."

"You told me that you need me."

"I don't know why I said that, probably due to the side effects of drinking your blood."

"Oh so now it's worn off? You told me it hurts when I'm not with you, when I'm not _inside_ you."

"Again, side effects of your hybrid blood."

"That's a load of bullocks and you know it!" I shouted, and was absolutely furious with her.

"I'm just being honest," there was no emotion in her voice or her eyes as she said this. I couldn't understand her. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening. How could she be so cold?

"You saved my life, I had sex with you. We're even."

"Don't—"

"Don't what?"

"Don't ruin what just happened between us."

"Nothing happened between us Klaus!"

Not knowing what to do with my anger and frustration, I pulled her in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her submission didn't last, because I ended up getting slapped across the face.

"Stop this! Take me home!"

I glared at Elena long and hard, feeling the sting on my cheek and questioning if I should fight with her or not. But she was being ridiculously difficult. My dominance and need to control was always important to me. But in this case, I felt like she was my Achilles heel. She was my weakness. "Fine! But you better buckle up luv, because it's going to be a bumpy ride _sweetheart_."

I turned on the engine and pulled onto the road, driving like an absolute madman. It was scaring Elena, as she begged me to slow down. But I wouldn't.

~oOo~

The crazed joy ride finally came to a screeching halt when I pulled up in front of her house. I put the car into park, and faced my doppelganger. "Don't expect me to give into you the next time you throw yourself all over me."

"There won't be a next time," she unfastened her seat belt and opened the passenger door.

"Oh and Elena, one more thing before you go luv..."

She turned around and crouched over the passenger window to look at me.

"Think of me when you're showering and you feel something trickling down your thighs…" I grinned wickedly and was satisfyingly amused.

She scoffed at me and slammed the door shut before I watched her disappear into her house. That entire evening was one huge mind fuck. I had to get home and shower.

It was nearly midnight, and Jeremy Gilbert wasn't at home. He was walking towards a dark empty alleyway downtown, careful to avoid the puddles that were left on the paved concrete after the storm. The place was somewhat vandalized with graffiti on the brick walls, and there was a flickering street light in the distance. He finally reached the middle of the alley and stood underneath that light.

"Do you have what I want?" a young redhead woman who looked like she was in her early twenties suddenly appeared and stepped into the light. She had bright cherry red lipstick on, and the most piercing green eyes. She was a vampire.

"Yeah," Jeremy reached into his wallet and pulled out some money. "Five hundred, just like you asked."

She took the cash, and counted it. "Perfect. You held your end of the bargain, now it's my turn," the redhead reached into her black hand bag, and pulled out a vial of thick, red, vampire blood. "Is this your first time using this stuff?"

"No."

"So you're a veteran?" she threw her weight on her other leg and smirked at him.

"Can we skip the questions? I got to go," Jeremy was on edge.

"Sure," she handed him the tiny vial. "See you back here next week then? Same time, same place?"

"Yeah," he replied with a nod, eager to leave.

"Be careful with that. Later handsome," the vampire gave him a little wave and then disappeared.

Jeremy Gilbert had a shameful secret. A secret he had been carrying with him for the past seven months. He was addicted to vampire blood. And not just any kind of vamp blood…but a cocktail of that supernatural crimson liquid mixed with _E, _otherwise known as _'XTC'_. The first time he drank that stuff was at club that was pretty much a vampire nest in Mystic Falls. It was a place where humans would go and engage in very intimate relations with random vampires. Most of these humans were addicted to offering themselves as food for a good hour, because they got high off the adrenaline of being fed on. Jeremy had planned to shut down that establishment and kill every single vampire, with his friend who was also a vampire hunter; _Vaughn. _But he made the mistake of accepting Vaughn's offering of spiked vampire blood, because ever since that night…he was hooked.

He started retracing his steps when he heard movement behind him. Jeremy pulled out his cross bow from his duffel bag and aimed it at the vampire that was slowly approaching him.

"Put the weapon away Jeremy, we both know you're not going to use it on me, and it wouldn't kill me if you tried."

"_Rebekah_?"

"So this is why you keep blowing me off in the evenings?"

"You _followed_ me here?" he sounded upset.

"Our history project isn't going to finish itself. You're usually working after school, and we've only spent like two hours on this project since Mr. Miller assigned it to us last week. The only times you _are _free are in the evenings after work. So, I followed you to see what's keeping you so busy since you keep tellingme you don't have time. I mean, I _could _compel Miller to give us an extension…but that would be sort of unfair wouldn't it?"

"You wasted your time Rebekah," he lowered his cross bow and turned around, but she was suddenly standing in front of him. Jeremy no longer had the vial of blood in his hand.

"_You're drinking juiced up vampire blood?_" There was a look of horror and disbelief on the Original's face. She really couldn't believe it. _The vampire hunter, addicted to cocktailed vampire blood._ This went against everything he stood for.

"It's not for me," he swiped it out of her hand and scowled at her. "Mind your own business. I don't follow you around. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. That was the deal, remember?"

The beautiful blonde Original stared into Jeremy's haunting brown eyes. She was able to see vulnerability in him. There was so much pain that he masked inside. "Jeremy, this stuff is dangerous. You could overdose and die. Do you realize that?"

"Like I said…it's not for me," he lied through his teeth.

"Then who is it for?" she arched an attractive eyebrow at him and folded her arms against her chest.

"Now why would I tell you anything that's strictly _vampire hunting business?_" his voice was sarcastic, but deep. It made Rebekah feel nervous around him…in a good way.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. But you need to get it together, because I'm not going to fail this assignment because of you. You can either come over to my place and we can work on it, or invite me over like a good little boy. Don't really care. Just make time," she shrugged with a smile.

"Fact, _I'm not little_. Fact, _I'm not a boy._ Fact, I'm not good to vampires, and you're a vampire, so do the math Rebekah," his smile couldn't have been more sardonic.

"We both know you have a white oak stake in that duffel bag of yours. Why don't you use it Jeremy? You've had plenty of opportunity and I've pressed your buttons well over a thousand times.

He ignored her question. "Meet me tomorrow, at the library."

"The library? Seriously? _Ugh._"

"Take it or leave it," he shrugged, completely unwilling to budge. He just didn't want to be alone with Rebekah…he didn't trust himself around her. Not because he felt this compelling need to kill her, but because he had this burning desire to do something else with her…

"Fine, a stubborn Gilbert you are, just like your sister."

He gave her one last glance and then started walking towards his car.

"_Wait, what time tomorrow!?_" Rebekah hollered out.

"I'm off work , so be there at four."

"Don't be late then!"

He smiled to himself and soon disappeared down the street.

~oOo~

Once Jeremy got home, he immediately locked himself up in his room and pulled out the vial of vampire blood. With much anticipation, he gulped back a couple drops of the liquid and felt this instant euphoria as he pulled off his shirt and settled into bed. He threw on his iPod, and cranked up the volume all the way while he started to trip. His body felt weightless, like he was floating as different colors and shapes began to appear all around him. For a split second his mind drifted off to Rebekah, and she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"_Hi Jeremy…"_ she smiled and seductively unfastened the buttons of her shirt. His cock began to harden and throb. He wanted her.

~oOo~

"Did you kill her?"

"Yes."

"No you didn't, you insolent bitch! Can't you do anything right!?" Jasmine slapped the young vampire across the face and then paced around the room, taking a quick glance in the mirror. She looked like a young _Dianna Ross_ with poufy hair.

"If you want something done right, you're just going to have to do it yourself. I'll stay in touch blondie."

* * *

**A/N:** hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Amber and I are really trying our best to make this story line interesting and more adult. Please review and give us your feedback if you want more chapters. And definitely follow our official Depth of Love blog on t-u-m-b-l-r . The link is on my profile page. You can find pictures of new characters, steamy klena gifs and images, plus music on the blog :)


	4. Chapter 4

_The Depth Of Love_

**A/N:** this chapter switches from third person narrative, to Elena and Klaus's POV

Thank you to everyone who has left us reviews so far :)

* * *

Chapter Rating: **NC17 **WARNING, THERE IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND SUCH CONTENT OFFENSIVE****

* * *

**Spoilers: **But he wasn't just staring…it was almost as if he was longing for me. Maybe I was imagining it.

* * *

_**Music In This Chapter: (**__all tracks can be found on our Depth of Love blog on t-u-m-b-l-r. the link is on my profile page__**)**_

**Music playing at the dance:**

Nadia Ali - Rapture (Avicii Remix) **(when Elena walks into the dance and sees Klaus)**

Armin van Buuren feat. Fiora - Waiting For The Night**  
** Dash Berlin ft. Kate Walsh - When You Were Around

Sander Van Doorn- Koko (club mix)

ATB - Ecstasy (Mÿon & Shane 54 Summer Of Love Booty)

Juicy M - Mixing on 4 CDJs vol.2

Shining star-Get far (Gianluca Motta RMX)

iio- Is it love (slow version)

Bruno Mars- Locked Out Of Heaven (**Bamon dance**)

Adele ft Chris Isaak Felix Madonna - GAMEFALL - Robin Skouteris Vs Consoul Trainin (Mashup) (**Klena sex scene**)

Chris Brown – Don't Judge Me

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_September 28__th__, 2012_

_Dear diary, _

_It's been two weeks since I last wrote in here. Monumental things have happened…events that have made me question who I am numerous times. There's no point in hiding the facts, so here goes…Klaus and I had sex. There I said it. I haven't told anyone since the day it happened. Caroline would flip and Bonnie would probably think I'm disgusting. I've been keeping it a secret and trying to pretend like it never happened, but it feels good to finally confess it on paper. I really don't know what came over me that evening. I just went to visit my parents' graves, and the next thing I knew I was attacked. I still can't figure out who would want me dead. It's certainly not Klaus. He needs me for his stupid hybrids. _

_I didn't expect him to come to my rescue like that. I'm not sure how he found me, but he did save my life. And when we got back to his car…I keep dreaming about it now. I never had sex with anyone like that before. It was intense. It was amazing. And I don't know how I 'm going to be able to forget it, because I can't. I think I want to hate him, but I can't. That's what I'm struggling with. I'm sure he probably treated Katherine this way; seducing her, making her fall for him. Then again he did need her for that ritual. That's all over now though. All he needs from me is my blood. That's why he saved my life. Klaus isn't capable of love, and I made a huge mistake by acting on that physical attraction. Drinking his blood got me so aroused. I couldn't control myself anymore. I never felt that way with Stefan. There were times when I did drink from him to heal my injuries faster, but I never felt what I felt with Nik. Ugh, I need to stop calling him that._

_Of course he's been calling me nonstop, leaving me text messages. I keep avoiding him. I thought I was successful, until he showed up at my high school a few days ago. I was getting some books out of my locker during break and Klaus saw me. He was talking to Rebekah at first, but immediately abandoned her when he noticed me. He was upset and angry about me avoiding him, but I pretty much told him that I wouldn't ever 'throw myself' at him again. Caroline joined our conversation shortly after and told him that I was going to the school dance with Damon on Friday. I never confirmed that I was going with Damon for sure, but I guess Caroline wanted to get rid of Klaus for me. _

_He ended up asking her if she needed a date and she did the craziest thing…she actually accepted him as her date to the dance. I seriously couldn't believe it. Once Klaus left, I asked her why she would even consider going with him, and all Caroline said was "We need to keep a close eye on him." Well, she had a point. Our high school dances always ended up in some sort of disaster. But I couldn't help but feel a little upset. He was just going to end up stalking me at the dance. _

_So anyway, it's almost five in the evening and Bonnie and Care will be here soon. This year's theme at the dance is "fairy tale characters." I'm going as Little Red Riding Hood, Caroline is going as Sleeping Beauty and Bonnie is dressing up as the Queen of Hearts. Our costumes look really cool. We drove out of town yesterday to buy them. So I doubt anyone will be wearing the same outfits as us. _

_Stefan and Tyler are out of town, so they won't be attending the dance. Jeremy won't be coming because he's meeting up with Vaughn. It seems like everyone's got a date except me. Well, technically Damon's coming with me, but we're just going as friends. He won't be dressing up though. Oh well, at least I won't be standing there alone like some loser. _

_I guess I should just try and have a good time tonight, and not let Klaus ruin it for me. As long as I keep ignoring him, eventually he'll get the idea. I can't feel this way about him. I just can't. It's wrong. _

Elena shut her diary and got up from her cushioned window seat. She put the diary away in her drawer and started to get ready for the dance.

* * *

**ELENA**

My high school gymnasium was already crowded with a full student body by the time Damon and I walked through the doors. The place was completely transformed. I stood in awe and just looked around. It looked like we had stepped into an enchanted forest full of fairy tale characters.

"You so owe me one for making me go to this dance with you."

"You're not even dressed up! It's not like you had anything better to do on your Friday night."

"Actually, I could think of several great alternatives instead of chaperoning a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

I rolled my eyes at him and waved at Bonnie. She had arrived with Kol, since he was her date, and I was pretty sure he was dressed up as the Mad Hatter. Damon didn't look too pleased about him being here.

"Are those two dating or something?"

"I'm not sure. I think Bonnie likes him."

"Well, if that's true, then she needs a reality check. That Original is _bad news._"

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing?"

"_What?_" Damon scowled at me. "Please, _judgy_ and I are just friends, nothing more."

"So you _do _care about her," I replied with a little smile.

"Elena, stop busting my balls and let's dance, or canoodle around the punch table or _something_."

Typical Damon; never satisfied and always complaining. I was about to follow him when I heard Caroline's bubbly laughter in the distance.

"What the hell is the homicidal hybrid doing with vampire Barbie?" Damon looked at me with a disgusted look on his face. "And who the hell is he dressed up as?"

"I don't know and I don't care," my eyes darted over to where Caroline and Klaus were standing. Those turquoise eyes were staring right at me, causing my heart to skip a beat. He was dressed up in a black suit and red tie.

"Can you at least tell me why he's here?"

"He's Caroline's date."

"_Come again?" _

I took a moment to explain how Care thought it would be a good idea to keep closer tabs on him by having him as her date at the dance.

"Was it also part of her plan to get in his pants?"

"That's not what she's doing." My heart dropped as soon as I turned towards their direction again. She was dancing with Klaus…like _really intimately. _

"We're at a dance right?" I looked at Damon.

"Uh…_yeah—"_

"Then dance with me."

~oOo~

We found a spot close to Caroline and Klaus, and started slow dancing. I tried my best not to look at him. So I allowed my eyes to wander around the gymnasium as I slowly swayed side to side in Damon's arms. Rebekah was dancing with Matt, and Bonnie was dancing with Kol. The decoration of silver stars that were hung from the ceiling sparkled magnificently above us. The gymnasium looked like a wonderland of fairy-tale romance. I closed my eyes when I heard _Nadia Ali's _voice.

_I never knew a love  
A love that could be sweeter  
No matter what my mind says  
Your music gives me fever_

_The moment that we danced  
Your arms felt like a cradle  
And when you took my hand  
I was no longer able  
_

The song was carrying me away to a place I had never been before, and as soon as I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me. But he wasn't just staring…it was almost as if he was longing for me. Maybe I was imagining it. I just couldn't look away this time.

_It never felt so right before  
I need to be with you much more  
I can't believe this kind of fate  
We can runaway_

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_Is it love?_

_You so wish it was you he was dancing with, just be honest with yourself Elena. _A little voice in my head spoke out of nowhere, and I immediately shut her up and rested my head against the crook of Damon's neck.

* * *

Something was bothering Damon that evening. He didn't like the fact that Kol was Bonnie's date to the dance. A part of him felt…_envious_, watching her smile and flirt with the obnoxious Original. He couldn't help but feel a little overprotective of her. He and Bonnie didn't always get along, but he cared about her in his own _Damon way_.

She was dancing with Kol when the oldest Salvatore grabbed her hand and spun her around into his arms. "Sorry for cutting in, just trying to save a damsel in distress," he flashed his signature smoldering smile.

"I'm not in distress Damon," Bonnie immediately pulled away from the vampire she seemingly despised.

"Kol is a deranged maniac. I don't like him," his face was serious.

"I don't care if you like him or not," she glared at him and folded her arms in her chest.

"That was pretty rude mate," the Original was standing behind Bonnie now.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman. Stay away from Bonnie," he stared at Kol threateningly.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"No—"

"Good, then I suggest you stop giving orders. And even if you _were_ her boyfriend, that wouldn't stop me from going after what I want. She's beautiful, and I do fancy her. So _you _better back off mate."

Bonnie blushed and looked back at the handsome Original. She didn't know he liked her that much. Damon was raging on the inside. He wanted to rip Kol's head off right there and then, but he knew better.

"Kol, can you give me a minute?" she asked him politely.

"As you wish darling," he smiled charmingly and kissed her hand before leaving her alone with the one Salvatore he hated with a passion.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you _trying _to ruin my night on purpose?" she stared Damon down accusingly.

"Ruin your night? I'm trying to save you from that psychopath. The guy's like _Jekyll and Hyde_."

"Since when did you start caring about whom I associate myself with?"

"I don't care, but Elena does."

"Really? Then why isn't Elena the one pointlessly lecturing me?"

She had him stumped there.

"Consider it a _relayed message_."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Wait—" he grabbed her arm. "Bonnie- can you just," Damon sighed in frustration. "Come with me for a minute."

She eyed him suspiciously, but complied and followed him out of the gymnasium.

They stopped by some lockers in the hall as loud music continued to echo from inside the gym.

"I just don't want him using you okay? You're Elena's best friend, and if anything were to happen to you she would—"

"She would what? _Break_? Damon, I'm in control of my own life. Kol isn't a threat, and he can't hurt me. I have the ability to make any super natural being cringing in pain on their knees. I doubt you need a demonstration."

He didn't know how to tell her that he was concerned for her. Not because of Elena, but because…_he cared. _But that was typical Damon pride for you. He looked into her green hazel eyes and swallowed hard. She looked breath taking. Bonnie was dressed in a beautiful silk red gown that had black sequins around the train of her dress.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" he asked her curiously.

"The Queen of Hearts."

"And your little boy toy?"

"Don't call him that. He's the Mad Hatter."

"Life imitating art, how accurate."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Are we done?"

He didn't want her to leave. There was a part of him that wanted to take her away from the dance, and show her what it meant to have _real fun _on a Friday night. "Yeah, we're done."

"Good. Now quit being a bad date and come back inside."

* * *

Elena managed to survive two hours of torture. It was torture because Klaus kept flaunting his affections all over Caroline all through the evening, and she knew he was doing that on purpose to get a rise out of her.

_I'll show him. _She thought, and sat down on Damon's lap by one of the tables. She tried to be flirtatious, but he just wouldn't shut up about Bonnie and Kol, and he wasn't being a good distraction either because she kept looking over at Klaus every five seconds. Caroline was now in _his _lap and he was whispering things in her ear while she giggled. Even if Care _was _putting on an act, she deserved an Oscar because it looked so believable. Elena started to rub Damon's chest in a very suggestive way.

"Tell me a joke," she muttered in his ear and plastered on a fake smile.

"What? Why? I don't know any good jokes."

"_Just make one up_…" she spoke through her teeth.

He took a swig of his bourbon from his silver flask and sighed. "Love _sucks_."

Elena erupted in laughter, hoping it was loud enough for Klaus to hear as she giggled and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"Did they spike the punch or something?" he asked her, looking somewhat shocked by her behaviour. She definitely wasn't herself.

"No, I just—" Elena froze, and felt her heart shatter into tiny little pieces, because what she was witnessing had not only caught her off guard, but it made her realize something she wasn't willing to admit. The sexy Hybrid was lip locked with her best friend. "I need to go," She stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom," that was a lie. Elena just wanted to bolt out of there.

~oOo~

**ELENA**

I felt so angry and hurt that I couldn't stay another second. He was kissing her and I just couldn't stick around and watch. I wasn't able to pretend I didn't see it. The double doors burst open as I pushed through them and ran down the hall, with my heels clicking and echoing behind me. I needed to leave this stupid dance. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to come in the first place.

"Elena!"

_Oh god, no, please no…_

I was about to reach another set of doors when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of me, and he didn't look too happy. "Get out of my way!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"_Home!" _I fought the urge to break down and cry.

"I came to this stupid dance just to be in close proximity to you, and you want to leave?"

"_Close proximity?_ You've been all over Caroline all night! You…you were kissing her right in front of me!"

"Did that upset you luv?" there was a smug smile on his face. "So you _do _care."

"No, I don't. Now move please," I folded my arms against my chest and avoided his eyes. They were just too intense and made me feel weak. It was time to shut down all those feelings.

"I'll move," he reached out and coaxed my chin to turn in his direction. "In fact I'll move you right in here with me."

Before I could say another word, Klaus grabbed my arm and pulled me into my history class. He closed the door shut and locked it.

"So now you're trapping me and keeping me hostage in my classroom?"

"Isn't that how the old fairy tale goes _little Red_?" there was a mocking undertone in his voice. I really wished he would stop smiling like that. The classroom was dark and I knew he wasn't going to turn a light on. Luckily the blinds were drawn back, and the lawn lights somewhat illuminated the room.

"Who are you even supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious sweetheart?" his soft aqua eyes suddenly transitioned to crimson gold, as black spider veins began to spread around his cheekbones. "_I'm_ _the big bad wolf..._"

I gasped and took a step back while he approached me in his hybrid transitioned state.

"And I'm _really _hungry Elena," a low growl rumbled through his chest. "I could just….eat you up," he slowly removed his suit jacket.

My heart was pounding and there was a heat growing in between my thighs. I knew I shouldn't be feeling aroused, but that's just the effect Klaus had on me. Every time he was close to me, or so much as looked at me, it made me want him. And ever since that night in his car…everything we did…I just couldn't wipe those memories away.

"_Poor little Red," _he slowly started pacing around me. "_Trapped inside with the big bad wolf. Too bad there's no one here to save you…" _he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"Don't touch me," my voice cracked.

"_No one to hear you…_"

He was right. No one could hear me. All that could be heard was the loud music that vibrated its way through the entire school from the gymnasium. I felt goose bumps form down my arm when Klaus lightly brushed his fingertips over my shoulder.

"Let me go," I closed my eyes and tried to fight the way he was making me feel.

"You're free to leave luv. All you have to do is walk right up to that door and unlock it," he whispered in my ear. "But the fact of the matter is…you _don't_ _want _to leave," Klaus lowered my hood off my head and then untied my red cape as it fell to the floor. My heart was beating so violently in my chest now. I was certain he could hear it. I wondered if he was also able to hear the sound of my blood rushing through my veins. The black corset that I had tied around my torso was suddenly loosening as I realized that he was untying it from the back. I felt like a statue; frozen. I couldn't move. The fear that my heart would explode at any given moment was very real to me. I tried to breathe and muster up the strength to move my feet and escape, but for some reason…I couldn't. It's not like he had compelled me to stay.

"I've missed your body Elena. You belong to me…and you know it," my corset fell to the ground as I felt his arms envelop around me, pulling me close to his body. This felt all too familiar. Flashbacks of the moonstone ritual flickered before my eyes. I was trapped in his arms just like in this moment, and he was going to feed on me. He was going to kill me. But it wasn't his fangs that I felt poking against me; it was something else…"I know what you want Elena. I can feel what you're feeling."

I gasped when he moved his hands up my rib cage, barely cupping my breasts. _"Do you miss me being inside of you_?" he brushed his lips down my neck and I trembled. _"Do you miss my lips, my touch_?" I felt his hands move up my erected nipples.

"No, I don't," I tried to keep my voice steady and serious, but my breath was quivering. Klaus kept kissing my neck, and then I suddenly felt my body lifted up.

I was now sitting on top of Alaric's desk with Klaus in between my legs. He pulled and untied the draw strings on my shirt and ripped my bra in half. My breasts were exposed now and my mind was reeling from shock, arousal and adrenaline.

"Klaus…what are you—" but his lips crashed down onto mine before I could say anything else, and I could feel myself abandoning my own self-control, because in that moment, I just wanted him. He groaned into my lips as he cleared off the desk while pens and papers fell to the floor.

I reached for his belt and unfastened it, making sure to not lose contact with his lips. His big, hard cock was now throbbing in my hand. I felt his fingertips brush up my inner thigh until he found my panties and pushed it to the side, before guiding himself inside of me. It felt so good to feel his thick length fill me up and expand my walls; skin on skin. He was now pounding into me hard and deep. I moaned from pain and pleasure.

"_Fuck, you're so wet and tight. So ready for me…" _

"Nik…" I moaned his name while he moved in and out of me. I was so mad at him for making me jealous on purpose, I was hurt, but in that moment nothing mattered, because I was completely drowning in him and he was consuming me. My body was on fire and I couldn't fight the undeniable fact that I had been craving him all these days…weeks. That's why I've been avoiding him, because I knew if I were anywhere near him, in a room, or within a close radius…I wouldn't be able to fight these impulses…these feelings. He was completely dominating my body, and as terrifying as it was to stare into his demonic, golden eyes, it was arousing me in the darkest ways. I never knew I even had these desires. Not until _him. _

"Do you have any fucking clue how crazy you make me? _Do you Elena?_" he growled and kissed me hard, slowing down his pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist more tightly and pulled him deeper inside of me. "No more making me jealous sweetheart. You're lucky I didn't hurt anyone."

"You hurt me—" I couldn't believe I was admitting this, but he was making all these vulnerable emotions resurface within me, while he was penetrating himself deep inside of me. I just couldn't understand how he was able to do this while we were having sex. Our sex was carnal, lustful, aggressive, passionate and painful at times, but for some reason, I felt safe. How was that possible? Was this just _fucking? _It was far from love making. No roses, candles and romance. Maybe we were just responding to our most basic human desires…like instinct. But this felt more like animal instinct than human.

"You hurt me too," he confessed as he withdrew from my lips and kissed my neck.

What was going on with me? I was losing all sense of time and place. The only thing I could focus on was the sound of his harsh and laboured breathing against my neck, and the weight of his chest rubbing against my breasts. I needed to feel his skin. God, I just needed to touch him. So I unbuttoned his shirt and practically peeled it off his chiseled body until my hands were tracing every rippled muscle of flesh. I gasped when I felt his sharp fangs pierce my skin, as he hungrily drank from my neck. But the sensation was teetering between pain and pleasure. My eyes rolled back as a loud moan escaped my lips. I dug my fingernails down his back in response. I wasn't sure if I scratched him hard enough, but I knew the marks would be there.

"_Nik…Klaus…_"

"That's it luv, say my name," he whispered in my ear and kissed me hard. I could taste my own blood. It was hot and metallic.

"Bite me deeper…please…"

"_What_?" those crimson, golden eyes were glowing and piercing right through me once again, as I breathed out my fear and exhilaration.

"Make me feel alive again," I reached for his face and kissed him passionately. "What are you waiting for?" I pulled back and stared into his eyes. "_Hurt me,"_ and then I did it, one hard slap right across his cheek. He growled aggressively and wrapped his fist around my hair, tugging it back. "That's not hard enough!" I attempted to slap him again but he caught my wrist and gripped it so tight, I was afraid he was going to crush my bones.

"You want pain?" his voice was deep, laced with a dark undertone. "You're going to regret it."

Before I could even absorb his words in my brain, I felt a stinging sensation on the right side of my neck, and then the strong scent of my own blood assaulted my sense of smell as my blood poured out of my jugular and pooled around me on the table. He bit right into the main artery. _Shit. _Fear spiked my adrenaline as I lay there, scared and aroused. I was fully aware that he was going to devour me…and I wanted him to.

The next thing I knew my legs were spread so painfully wide that I could feel the burn in my inner thighs, and my breasts were bouncing up and down because Klaus was pounding his cock so hard and deep into my cervix. I had to hold onto the edge of the table to steady myself as he slammed into me faster. He was beating me up inside.

"_Oh…m..mmy…gg..ggod…" _I was breathless, and as much as it hurt, the immense amount of pleasure that I felt building up inside of me, was overpowering the pain. I could feel my blood gushing out of neck with every powerful thrust he gave. It was intense, it was raw, it was violent. It was Niklaus Mikaelson.

My head was getting dizzy and I was losing rapid amounts of blood, but more than anything I wanted to find my release in that moment, because I was so close. His shaft was so big and swollen inside me. He was hitting my G spot. I reached up at my neck and wiped my hot, intoxicating blood on my fingers, then slipped them into his mouth. It was so sexy to watch him suck back my blood while he fucked me. My heart rate was speeding up as he pushed me over the edge and gave me the most mind blowing orgasm.

"_Nik! I'm…I'm…." _my body started to convulse as every muscle squeezed and contracted inside of while I felt the rushing pressure of his release, ejaculating and flooding me completely. I could feel my heart rate slowing down because of all the blood I was losing, and I was on the verge of passing out.

Klaus bit into his wrist and forced it into my mouth. I closed my eyes and consumed his blood as my open wound began to miraculously heal and close shut. "That's it luv, a little more," he encouraged me with a soft, gentle voice.

I felt my body fully replenished and revitalized after about a minute. That's when I finally let go of his wrist and took a deep breath. There was so much blood around me, dripping down the table and onto the floor. This wasn't good, and Alaric wasn't going to be happy. Of course I would never admit that it was _my _blood. No one knew about Klaus and I, and I intended to keep it that way.

I listened to Chris Brown sing _Don't Judge Me, _as the song echoed down halls while we both stared at each other.

_You're hearing rumours about me  
And you can't stomach the thought  
Of someone touching my body  
When you're so close to my heart  
I won't deny what they saying  
Because most of it is true  
But it was all before I fell for you_

I wanted to cry when I felt Klaus placing gentle kisses all down my neck. I was getting emotional because I realized he had the ability to emotionally hurt me…like he did earlier at the dance. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about him. Why was this happening? It didn't make any sense to me. I wanted to hold him, I wanted to touch his body and reciprocate his affection. But something was holding me back. "We should clean this up," I gently eased him out of me and avoided his eyes while I properly dressed myself again.

"The janitor can take care of it," he grabbed my arm, demanding me to surrender and face him. "Are you afraid of me luv? I wasn't going to let you die…"

"I know. You need me for your hybrids remember? I doubt you would ever _really _endanger my life." those golden rings had returned back to their normal state; a brilliant cyan blue.

"That's not why I'm keeping you alive," he sounded serious, but I said nothing as I waited for him to release me. "_My god Elena, do I really need to spell it out for you!?" _

Silence fell upon us.

"You have the ability to drive me absolutely mad, to the brink of insanity, do you know that!?" It was clear that I was upsetting him. I just wanted to leave.

"Let go of me Klaus."

"Not until you admit you feel exactly what I feel for you," his eyes hardened and pierced right through me.

"And what do you _exactly_ feel for me?" I'm sure he didn't appreciate the condescending connotation.

"I…I…" he huffed in frustration and relaxed his grip on my wrist. "I feel…" it was evident that he was struggling with his words. This was the first time I ever saw him this way. "_Bloody hell Elena—" _Suddenly, Klaus wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I felt like my body was on fire again as he kissed me deep and passionately, as if to express everything he couldn't say through a simple intimate act of affection. My knees were weakening and I just wanted to mold myself right into him, but this just wasn't enough for me. I needed words. I needed to understand what was going on between him and me. None of it made sense. These feelings didn't make sense. All I knew is that I couldn't control myself whenever he was around, but miraculously, I found the strength to pull away from his kiss.

"I'm leaving now," I ripped myself away from his arms, grabbed my red cape from off the floor and fled the room.

"_Elena_!"

I heard him calling after me, but I didn't stop or turn around. I just couldn't.

_So please babe  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful  
Please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
And if you love me  
Then let it be beautiful…_

* * *

Jeremy didn't plan on showing up at the dance at all. He thought the whole theme was lame, but he ended up on school campus anyway. The young vampire hunter had a secret stash of cocktailed vampire blood in his locker. So he came and got what he needed, making sure to avoid anyone who just happened to be roaming around the hallways. Fortunately for him, he didn't run into his friends. His withdrawal symptoms were really starting to kick in, but he knew he would be relieved and high as a kite pretty soon.

Once he got what he needed, he left the school and got back inside his black SUV that was parked in the back lot. Jeremy was about to start the engine and leave when he dropped the keys because his hand started to shake. He needed to drink that stuff right away. He couldn't wait another second. The paper bag ripped open as he pulled out the tiny vial of blood. Jeremy was about to open the lid when suddenly the passenger door opened.

"I knew it—"

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of my car!"

"I _won't _get out, and there's really no use threatening me Jeremy, seeing as I'm a thousand year old vampire that technically can't be killed. And do I really need to remind you again? We both know you're not going to use that white oak stake on me," Rebekah's smile was sardonic.

"Maybe I will this time," Jeremy looked at her, half stunned and pissed off, because he really didn't have time for her lectures, nor did he want to deal with the intense sexual attraction he secretly felt towards her. Having the beautiful, blonde Original sitting right next to him in her tight, golden gown only intensified those feelings. It didn't help that she had a generous amount of cleavage showing.

"Give me that," Rebekah reached for the vial, but Jeremy pulled his arm back just in time before she could snatch it away.

"No, seriously, get out. What are you, my babysitter?"

She glared at him, and grabbed the vial out of his hand using sonic vampire speed. "Your fast reflexes are no match for mine," Rebekah opened the car door and dumped the blood out.

"Hey! Stop!"

She tossed the vial and shut the door before she punctured her wrist with her fangs and shoved it into his mouth. "Drink," her blue eyes were soft and gentle. "This will help with the shaking."

Jeremy was still reluctant.

"Look, there's only way to go about this. You either let me help, or I let everybody know what you're doing."

It was certainly a power struggle between them, and he definitely didn't like to be threatened, but he also didn't want Elena or Alaric to find out about his _extra circular activities. _So he held Rebekah's wrist and consumed her blood.

Blood sharing of course was a very intimate act for vampires, but the Original stayed in control of her emotions and made sure that Jeremy had drank enough before she pulled her wrist away.

"That's enough."

"I need some more," he licked the blood away from around his mouth.

"No, Jeremy. That's enough," she stared at him in the darkness and felt the energy shift between them. There was lust and desire in his eyes and as exhilarating as it was to know she had that effect on him, Rebekah also knew that he was an addict, and those drugs were still in his system. Her blood only activated and triggered those chemical compounds to flare up in his brain.

"Just a little more, please Bekah."

_He called me Bekah…_she thought to herself and felt her heart melt when he stared at her with those brown puppy dog eyes. With a heavy sigh, she bit down on her wrist once more and let him drink, closing her eyes to sift through the overwhelming feelings of arousal that were taking over.

Jeremy drank her blood as if his life depended on it. When she finally pulled her wrist away, he was breathless. He felt this incredible rush and intense happiness mixed with a state of euphoria he was blissfully under. Everything had faded away, all his pain, loss, confusion, anger. All he wanted more than anything in that moment was to kiss her.

"Thank you," Jeremy reached for the side of her face and slowly leaned in until their lips united. He kissed her softly, and then parted her lips until their tentative tongues touched and explored with more confidence. He kissed her deep and passionately as Rebekah completely lost herself in him. Their unspoken desires for one another were becoming revealed through every kiss, touch, and caress. Jeremy was so ready to take her right there in the school parking lot, but she pulled away.

"You're high off my blood Jeremy."

"No, I'm not," he replied, almost breathless.

"You are. I have to go. We both know you wouldn't be kissing me if you weren't high."

"Rebekah, wait!"

But it was no use. She had opened the passenger door and was gone.

* * *

Elena could hardly think as she stormed away from the school. She was about to cross the street when a black Ford Explorer came speeding towards her out of nowhere.

"Elena stop!"

But it was too late, she knew she was about to face her death as the SUV was about to hit her head on.

_This is it, this is how I'm going to die…_

Her body suddenly jolted forward and she felt the hard impact of the cold pavement scrape against her tiny body. Elena looked up, blinked a few times, and then passed out cold.

~oOo~

KLAUS

She was finally waking up. "Elena…look at me sweetheart," I sat next to her on my bed and brushed the hair out of her face.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This amount of writing really does take a lot of time and investment, so Amber and I would really appreciate it if you leave us your feedback and review. If you guys want more chapters then we want at least 25 new reviews. It takes only ten seconds out of your time, while it takes us hours, days and weeks to come up with ideas and writing that will make our readers happy. So please review! No new chapters will be posted until we achieve this goal.


	5. LETTER TO READERS

Dear friends, followers and readers,

On behalf of my friend Amber and myself, I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing our story. It means a lot to us. But we will not be updating anytime soon. I am a full time student, with _real _deadlines that I have to meet in regards to my studies, which means fanfiction comes LAST. Amber is also working fulltime, she cannot devote all her time to writing fanfiction. This is something we do recreationally on our free time. So for people who are constantly demanding more, please stop and just understands the reasons why updates are not coming. If you are true fans of the story, then you would have read the notice we left a month ago on our blog on tumblr, clarifying the reasons why we are not updating. Demanding for more chapters and rushing us will not make us more inclined to write. Be understanding human beings please. We love the reviews readers leave us regarding the story, things they like, things they are hoping will happen. But constantly telling us to update is a pointless effort. This story will have to wait. We are going to take some time off from it, it could 2-3 months. But just know that if the updates are not coming it's because we are dealing with _real life _priorities.

Thank you for reading and understanding

Kindest regards

_Mina & Amber_


End file.
